It's Our Life
by ObsessedwiththeCullens
Summary: The Cullens are all human this is thier story every step of the way, from birth to marriage and then on.
1. Emmett

Heyy guys I know I deleted my story I found you and this is my way of saying sorry

Love ya!

**Esme POV **

"Mommy, Mommy!" my two year old son Emmett chanted pulling on the leg of my flannel pants.

"What is it baby" I asked bending down to his level to look him in the eyes.

"Want my Daddy" he whimpered his big blue eyes wide with tears.

"Daddy will be home soon I promise" I replied. At that very moment I heard Carlisle's car crunching gravel on the driveway. "Guess what baby" I stage whispered.

"What mommy what is it?"

"Daddy's home" just at that moment Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Emmett chanted.

"Hey little man, did mommy not give you a bath after you ate dinner?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmy no get bath Emmy stay up all night all dirty."

"Come on sweetheart, you can play with bubbles."

After Emmett had his bath he sat on Carlisle's lap watching football and eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"So Emmett, what did you and mommy do today?" Carlisle asked a small smile on his face.

"I went to park and slide down lellow side and swinged higher and higher" he gestured toward the ceiling with his chubby fists.

Around an hour later Emmett was sitting on the floor playing with his trucks when he yawned his plump lips stretching a big O.

"Come on baby time to go to bed." Carlisle stood and pressed a kiss to his curly head.

"Emmy no want to go to bed, Emmy not tired" he said in between yawns.

"Its ten o clock which means it's time for certain people to go to bed" Carlisle stated as he followed me up the stairs.

I gently laid Emmett down on his bed tucking him under the covers. "Night Emmett" I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Night Night Mommy and Daddy Love you" he whispered softly and he dozed off.

Carlisle twined his fingers with mine as we walked slowly towards our bedroom. I crawled into bed turning over onto one side. I felt more than saw Carlisle crawl in behind me spooning me. His hand rubbed against my arm "tell me what's bothering you" he whispered in my ear.

" I have some big news and I'm not quite sure how you're going to react." I whispered into the darkness.

"Tell me I want to be able to help you."

"Okay so you know how I have been feeling weird lately?" I asked.

"Yes… he whispered go on" he urged.

" I told Kate how I was feeling and she said that she felt when she was pregnant with Rosalie so we went to that drugstore down the road, and I got a pregnancy test." I paused. "It was positive" I whispered.

"Positive your sure?" Carlisle repeated.

"I'm sure."

"Wow. A baby." He breathed. "Were going to have a baby." He repeated louder this time.


	2. Jasper

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer the human idea was all mine though

Recap _"A baby" Carlisle whispered louder this time. "Were going to have a baby."_

The shrill ring of the phone woke me in the middle of the night. I looked over at the phone sitting on the nightstand _Garrett Cell _it read. I picked up the phone trying not to jostle Carlisle.

"Hello" I whispered as I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Oh god Esme I called your cell like seven times and you wouldn't pick up" he said frantically.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I said panicked at the tone of his voice.

"Its Kate she's gone into labor"

"Oh!" I said surprised Kate wasn't due for two more weeks.

"Yea she says she needs you here I know its rude and all to call you this early in the morning but I can't watch Rose and Kate at the same time and I was thinking that Emmett could entertain Rose and you could help me in the room…" he said all in one breath.

"Calm down Garrett ill get Carlisle up and we will be at the hospital soon hang in there" I whispered as I hang up the phone.

I walked back upstairs into our bedroom and gently shook Carlisle's shoulder.

"Ugh" he groaned rolling over and swatting my hand away.

"Get up you lazy bum, Kate's gone into labor and we need to get to the hospital."

Carlisle slowly rolled over and walked sluggishly over to the closet his blond hair everywhere.

I walked into Emmett's room to wake him up and instead found him sitting in bed one of Carlisle's thick medical journals in front of him.

"What are you doing" I whispered as I picked him up out of the bed noticing the book was upside down.

"Emmy no go to bed, Emmy wants to play" he said cheerfully.

"What if I told you that we could visit daddy's work and play?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" he chanted.

I grabbed his shoes off the floor and met Carlisle downstairs where he already had the car started. I placed Emmett in his car seat and climbed in the front.

Around ten minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I took Emmett out of his seat as Carlisle went to find Kate's room number.

"She's in 17b" he told me as we walked down the hallway.

We were greeted with Rosalie's smiling face as she opened the door. I put Emmett down and they immediately went to sit on the couch in the corner together.

I looked to my right to see Kate's very pissed off face, her long blond hair plastered to her forehead.

I felt something pull on my leg and looked down to see Rosalie smiling at me. "My mommy say I gonna have a baby bother." (AN idk how baby's or little kids talk so yea… I tried my best)

" I know honey" I replied gently as I turned her towards Carlisle and Emmett who were walking out the door.

"Bye, mommy!" Rosalie called.

I rushed over to Kate and took her hand, as she squeezed it tightly.

"I forgot it hurt this much" she whimpered softly.

" I know" I replied squeezing her hand.

We were in the same position an hour later when the baby was crowning.

"One more push and you'll have your baby boy" the doctor cried. Kate gave one last push and tiny cries filled the room.

"Will you go get Rose for me?" Garrett whispered.

I walked out into the waiting room to see Rosalie sitting behind Carlisle braiding his hair and Emmett asleep in his lap.

"Rose honey mommy wants to see you" Rosalie jumped off Carlisle's lap and bounded over to me grabbing my hand.

"Is the baby here yet?" she whispered

"Yes honey he's here" I replied chuckling softly.

I opened the door and saw Kate cradling a tiny blue blanket, Garrett by her side his arm tight around her both of their faces like a kid on Christmas morning. Rosalie climbed into her fathers lap and held out her arm toward the baby. Kate gently placed him in her arms still supporting his head.

"What his name is?" Rose asked quietly as the tiny arms flailed.

"His name is Jasper" Kate replied gazing at her son with adoration in her eyes.

Carlisle, Emmett and I got to hold Jasper until we were suppressing yawns and decided it was time to go home.

Once we arrived home I carried Emmett upstairs and tucked him in before kissing his forehead. I crawled into bed with Carlisle his arm wrapped around me tightly his hand resting against my stomach.

"What a coincidence huh?" he chuckled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well peeps there it is chp 2 let me know what you think!! Reviews make me happy any kind of reviews (except mean ones keep harsh opinions to yourself) let me know what I could do better or simply what you want to see next chapter!!

Reviews + More reviews = 2 chapters at once!

Love,

~OWTC~


	3. Sleepover part 1

_**This Chp has kind of jumped forward a bit but only 2 months!**_

Carlisle POV

I pulled into the garage after work to see Kate and Garrett's car in the driveway. I opened the door to the house and heard giggling from the living room.

"I'm home" I called.

"Were in the living room" Esme replied as I set my briefcase down on the dining room table before grabbing a coke from the fridge.

I walked into the living room to find Esme and Kate on the couch cradling a now 2 month old baby Jasper. His blue eyes were wide with curiosity as he stared around the room.

Emmett was sitting on his mother's lap his tiny hand on her not prominent baby bump. I remember the day we told him about the baby.

_We were sitting in our bedroom reading one of Emmett's favorite books Peter Pan. As we finished the last page I nodded toward Esme who gently turned Emmett around so he was straddling her._

_ "Emmett mommy and daddy have something very important to tell you" Esme said staring him in the eyes._

_ "What is it mommy?" Emmett replied. _

_ "Well honey you know how Aunt Katie had baby Jasper?" _

_ "Yes he's a pretty baby" Emmett said smiling _

_ "Well mommy's going to have a baby" I said grasping Emmett's hand._

_ "A real baby?" he asked confused._

_ I chucked "yes a real baby."_

_ "Cool I'm going to be a big brother!" he screamed jumping off the bed._

I laughed softly smiling at the memory. I walked over to where Emmett and Rose were on the ground playing with some of Emmett's monster trucks.

"Sometimes I wonder if Rose is a girl" Kate chuckled as she watched her daughter play on the floor.

Emmett grabbed my hand pulling me up off the couch and into the kitchen.

"What is it little man?" I chuckled as he pulled me down to his level.

"Rosie can spend the night?" he asked as he whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you go ask Aunt Katie?"

"I did she said to ask you"

"Then yes honey, Rose can spend the night."

At that moment Jasper started crying which ultimately made Rose start crying because she hated when Jasper cried she had said once she thought he was hurt.

Emmett ran into the living room and I followed after him to find him on the floor with Rose cradled on his lap. She was sniffling onto his shoulder softly as he gently stroked her hair.

"You have pretty hair" I heard him whisper softly as I sat down on the couch next to Esme.

"He's going to be such a heartbreaker" she whispered as she watched them on the floor.

"Alright I think I'm going to take Jasper home now" Kate whispered as Jasper nodded off against her shoulder.

"By Rosie" she whispered as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked outside.

_**Short chapter I know but Ive been stressed lately with FCAT and crap **____** but ill update soon with a longer chapter I promise **____** thanks to everyone who reviewed love ya lots **___

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	4. Sleepover part 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while had a very hectic week and a half. Anyways here is the chapter and all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Esme POV

"Come on kids" I heard Carlisle say as a series of shrieks and giggles followed. I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs as I poured some of Emmett's favorite bubbles into the tub.

Carlisle appeared in the open door with Rose and Emmett thrown over his shoulders. "Come here Rose" I said prying her out of Carlisle's grasp her face flushed from hanging upside down so long. I got her undressed while Carlisle got Emmett undressed and we put them both into the tub. I took the bag of toys hanging from the hook and poured it into the water for them to play with.

I left Carlisle to watch over the kids as I made my way downstairs to make the kids some dinner. I placed some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in the toaster as I heard a thump from upstairs and Rose started crying. I hurried upstairs as fast I could and entered the bathroom where Carlisle was sitting on the toilet cradling Rose to his chest as Emmett hung onto his knee.

"What happened?" I questioned as I knelt beside Carlisle and pulled Emmett toward me.

"Rosie was getting out of bath and her falled" Emmett said through his tears.

I picked Emmett up and motioned for Carlisle to follow me to Emmett's room. I told him to go get their food ready while I got them dressed. I put Emmett in his green pajamas with a fire truck printed on the front and dressed Rose in her pink footsies that said "too cute for you."

"What hurts?" I asked Rose as she sniffled softly.

"I hit head" she replied pointing to the base of her scalp. I moved her hair away to find a small bump forming.

"Come on, we can get some ice for that" I said as I took each of their hands and led them downstairs.

Carlisle was setting their plates on the table as I walked to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack.

Once they finished eating we sat on the couch watching 101 Dalmatians (an: couldn't think of any other Disney movie)

Rosalie sat on my lap as I held the ice pack to her head. Rosalie yawned and leaned back against me as Emmett snuggled into my side. I looked over to Carlisle who was almost asleep. The clock on top of the TV said 9:45.

"Come on baby lets go to bed" I whispered as I settled Rosalie against my shoulder and Emmett on my hip. Let's just say it wasn't the best arrangement for being pregnant.

I settled both of the kids on the floor before I reached over and pulled Emmett's comforter down. I reached for Emmett and laid him down on the bed before I picked up Rosalie and laid her down. I kissed Emmett's forehead and the back of Rosalie's head before whispering "goodnight" and shutting the door.

I walked downstairs to find Carlisle asleep his head hanging over the back of the couch. I walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Come on" I said as he pulled his eyelids back to stare at me.

Carlisle walked out of the closet a few minutes later dressed in flannel pants and a wife beater. I changed into a tank top and some shorts and crawled into bed. Carlisle settled into bed behind me and rested his hand over my stomach as he did every night and i sighed knowing this was where I belonged.

_**Okay that's today's chapter I promise I will have another up by tonight or tomorrow. QUESTION!!! IMPORTANAT!!! Should the baby Esme is pregnant with be Edward or Alice whichever isn't this pregnancy will be the next one but I need your opinion. Review your answer (if that makes sense to you it did to me but my friends tell me I'm special soo…)**_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	5. Not Knowing

_**I got a lot of replies to my question and everybody voted Alice so next chapter will most likely be Alice's birth. Soo anyway all rights belong to Stephenie Enjoy!!!**_

__Carlisle POV (Esme is now 8 months pregnant)

"Come on Emmett, mommy's getting tired and it's time for your nap." I told Emmett as I buckled him into his car seat. We had been out all day getting some last minute thins for our new baby. Esme and I didn't want to know what the gender was until it was born although Esme said her motherly instinct told her it was a boy.

I got into the front seat and started the car, driving toward the house. When we arrived home Esme and Emmett were both asleep. I walked to the backseat and unbuckled Emmett. I settled him against my shoulder as he whimpered and fell back asleep. I took him upstairs to his room and laid him in his bed gently tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

I walked back outside and nudged Esme's shoulder. "Love, you have to wake up." I whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She maneuvered around her giant belly keeping one hand pressed against her lower back as she climbed out of the car. I followed her upstairs where she settled back against the pillows and turned to the TV. I settled next to her as she flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

_**Change of plans I think I want Alice born this chapter. Or maybe not idk let's see how long I want his to go.**_

__"Can u get me something to eat?" Esme questioned.

"Of course" I replied.

I was downstairs getting the popcorn out of the microwave when I heard Esme call "Carlisle?"

I walked back upstairs "Yes?"

"I think it's time" she whispered.

"Okay, do you think you can make it to the car?"

"Yea" she replied with tears in her eyes.

I went into Emmet's room and woke him up. "Come on little man, mommy's having the baby." I grabbed the baby bag from the nursery and ushered Emmett down the stairs. I strapped him into the car seat as I kept an eye on Esme who was crying.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked as I took her hand in mine as I flew down the highway.

"I just..." she paused "I just don't believe this is happening."

I chuckled as I passed my cell phone back to Emmett "Why don't you call Aunt Katie and tell her about the baby?"

"Okay daddy' Emmett replied as he pushed call.

"The baby coming…..yea right now….you can come keep me company Rosie…. I gotta talk to your mommy now…..hi Aunt Katie……. Mommy's baby coming….you comes to hospital….okay I see you ….bye bye." I heard Emmett talking on the phone.

"Auntie coming" he said as he chucked my phone on the floor. We arrived at the hospital a few seconds later and Esme was now trying not to scream.

I put Emmett on my hip and took Esme's hand as I explained to the receptionist what was happening. They brought Esme out a wheelchair and took her to her new room.

"Where mommy go?" Emmett questioned.

"Mommy 's going to have the baby and when auntie Kate gets here you can sit with her until the baby's here okay?"

"Okay."

Kate and Garrett arrived later, Jasper was strapped in the carrier and Rose was hanging onto her father's hand. I passed Emmett to Garrett and turned to walk down the hallway with Kate to Esme's hospital room.

A doctor suddenly appeared in the waiting room catching his breath from running. "Mr. Cullen we need you!" he said frantically as I followed him down the hallway not know what was waiting for me at the end.


	6. SUPRISE!

_**Heyy! Well here it is the answer to many reviews what happened when Carlisle got called back well I'm hoping this answers your question.**_

__Carlisle POV

I followed the doctor down the corridors Kate hot on my tail. The doctor stopped suddenly almost causing me to run into him as he opened a door marked 472. When I walked through the door I was met with Esme's frantic face and the crying of a baby. Although what shocked me was that the crying I heard wasn't coming from one baby it was coming from two. _**AN: didn't expect that did you?**_

__I walked over to Esme's side her face was slick with sweat. I grabbed her hand in my own and squeezed it. "What?" I breathed.

"Apparently there were two" she whispered. "And they weren't very patient" she managed a weak chuckle.

Two nurses walked over each one carrying a little bundle.

One was pink and the other was blue. The nurse on the left set the pink bundle in my arms and the blue one in Esme's.

I looked down and had to stifle a gasp. The baby had her eyes wide open staring straight up at me. You could see she got her eyes from Esme; they were the same bright green as hers. She got her tiny features from Esme although her strong jaw was from my side of the family.

I sat there cradling her for a while before Esme wanted to see her little girl. I took my son into my arms and just like his sister he was staring straight back at me with those piercing green eyes. He kicked his chubby feet before letting out a heart wrenching wail. While the nurse got a bottle for Esme I went out into the hall to get Emmett.

"Come here Em, mommy had the baby and we want you to see them" I grabbed Emmett's hand.

Rosalie climbed down from her father's lap. "Can I come see too?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Of course honey" I replied grabbing her hand as we walked into the room. I helped Emmett climb onto the bed next to Esme.

"What name?" he whispered as he peered at his little sister.

"Alice" she said looking up at me for my conformation. "Alice Mary Cullen"

"What bout the boy?" he said looking at the sleeping baby in the crib the doctor had put beside Esme's bed.

"You name him" she said to me.

I thought for a minute "Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I hold Alice" Emmett stated reaching for the baby cradled in Esme's arms. .

Esme let him hold her while she supported Alice's head with her hand.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett and kissed the top of Alice's head. "We gonna be friends, bestest friends" she stated.

"Want to hold Edward?" I asked her.

"Yea."

"Hungry" Emmett stated.

"I'll go get something for you and Rose to eat".

As I walked out the door I looked back to where my wife and children were sitting on the bed with my niece and I knew that our family was finally complete.

_**Well there it was now Alice and Edward are here and the story can get started! Anyways you guys that reviewed are amazing!!! Can we got 25 reviews for the next update?**_

_** Love,**_

_**OWTC**_


	7. One of Many

_**Heyy guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been kinda busy but anyways here ya go!**_

__Carlisle POV

"Home" Emmett whimpered as he snuggled further into Esme's chest. She reached around dim to sign her name on the discharge papers while I settled a now sleeping Edward into his carrier.

"Were getting ready to leave baby" she told him as she eased off the bed.

I grabbed Edward and Alice both now asleep in their carriers and walked out of the hospital room behind Esme who had Emmett's hand.

By the time we arrived home Esme had fallen asleep. I chuckled softly as I led Emmett inside. I woke Esme gently and watched as she walked into the house. I grabbed the babies from the backseat and set them gently on the floor in the living room. Emmett came over and sat in between them. He reached over and put his chubby fist on Alice's stomach.

"Hold little sister?" he asked gazing up at me.

"Come here" I said as he climbed up on the couch and sat next to Esme. I sat a pillow on his left and one on his right before I walked over and unbuckled Alice. I placed her in his arms shifting them so they supported his head. Esme shifted closer and put her hand under her head just in case.

I cradled Edward in my arms until the both started to cry. I handed Edward off to Esme and went to get their bottles. I came back into the room handing a bottle to Esme.

"I do it no you" Emmett said. I could tell he was going to be very protective of her.

"Okay little man" I said. I helped him support Alice's lower half as he stuck the bottle in her mouth.

A little while later as I standing in the nursery with Esme and Emmett getting ready to put the babies to bed Emmett tugged on the leg of my pants.

"Kiss kiss" he said standing on his toes. I leaned down with Edward in my arms. He blinked at Emmett his big green eyes wide as he looked around. Emmett leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Alice turn" he chimed as I laid Edward in his crib.

Esme leaned down with Alice and he kissed her on the cheek. As Esme laid her down in the crib Emmett walked over and stuck his hand in the bar of Edwards crib. "Love you" he whispered. He walked over to Alice and stuck his hand in her crib "love you too." And he walked out of the room and went down the hall.

As I looked over to Esme I saw she had tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled her towards me.

"Just seeing him like that you know as loving them. I was afraid he would feel left out and I just I don't know" she whispered.

"Emmett won't let you forget about him believe me" I chucked as I felt her smile against my shoulder.

I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Mommy, Daddy you have to say night night" Emmett called from down the hall.

"I think your right about not being left out" Esme laughed as we walked into Emmett's room to find him tucked in bed.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead and Esme did the same. "We love you" I said as I turned on his night light and left his door cracked.

Esme changed into one of my shirts and climbed into bed. I laughed softly and climbed in bed behind her.

"They aren't as bad as Emmett was when he was a baby" Esme whispered.

"Yes but it's only been a day and this was one of their good days I think" I replied.

I fell asleep to the gentle sound of Esme's breathing.

It was a few hours later when I heard the crying. I cracked an eye open to peer at the alarm clock. It read 1:49 am. I groaned before rolling out of the bed.

"One of many" I heard Esme say from behind me as we headed toward the nursery.

_**Okay thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE!!! Let me know what you think, what you think I should change or add or whatever you know the dealio. Anyway when you review let me know where your from and if your from the U.S let me know which state thnx.**_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	8. Doctor Mode

_**I know I haven't updated in a while and I promise I will get back to doing that sorry!! Anyways everything belongs to STEPHENIE MEYER! That woman is a genius!!**_

Esme POV

Today was the first day Carlisle had gone back to work. I was left at home with Edward, Alice and Emmett. Not that it was a bad thing I loved the kids but I miss Carlisle being home all day. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Emmett's gentle voice. I knew he was in the living room sitting on the floor in front of Edward and Alice trying to entertain them as I got their bottles ready.

As I walked back into the living room I paused leaning against the doorframe watching Emmett interact with the babies.

"And this is my truck" Emmett explained as he showed Edward his bright red engine. Edward simply sat there in his baby seat staring at Emmett. "This truck is my favorite because it drives round the fighter-fighters."

I chuckled a bit before I stepped into the room. "I don't think Edward understands what you're talking about honey." I said as I lifted Alice and settled her on my shoulder as I sat down on the couch.

"Story time?" Emmett asked looking up at me.

"How about this, I will feed the babies and then you and I will have our special story time while the babies are taking their nap."

"YEAH YEAH!!" Emmett chanted as he skipped upstairs.

- -------

I settled the baby monitor on the nightstand in my room before I settled into bed next to Emmett. He held up the book and I chuckled as I read the title. The little engine that could. Emmett had been obsessed with that book ever since Carlisle read it to him the first time.

"Choo Choo" Emmett mimicked the sound of the train when the book was over.

Suddenly there was a strange muffled sound from the baby monitor and what sounded like a choking noise. I jumped up and sprinted toward the nursery to find Edward laying on his stomach. He had his fist in his mouth and his face buried deep in the mattress so he couldn't breathe.

I acted on instinct and yelled for Emmett to bring the phone while I flipped Edward over and pried his fist from his mouth. Emmett ran in the room the phone clutched in his hand startled by my frantic voice.

I dialed Carlisle's number as I waited for him to pick up.

"Dr. Cullen speaking" he answered.

"Carlisle its me"

"What is it love? What's wrong?" he questioned suddenly panicked.

"It's Edward. He's not breathing" I sobbed frantically.

"I need you to calm down and tell me what happened"

I replayed the story to him through my tears. "Okay, take two of your fingers and press on his chest like your giving him CPR. Press your fingers two inches deep but try not to push too hard."

I did as he said a few times before he gurgled and started crying. "Oh god" I muttered.

"Did it work?" he asked sounding like he was fighting back tears as weel.

"Yes. He's okay now." I said relieved.

"I'm on my way home. I want to check him over. I'll be there in a little bit. I love you."

"Love you too."

I leaned down and scooped Edward up and cradled him against my shoulder burying my face in the fuzz on top of his head.

"Mommy?" I heard a hesitant voice ask.

"Oh Emm"

"Edward okay now?" he asked.

"Yea Edwards okay now." I said putting a soft smile on my face. I brought him downstairs not wanting to let go of him now.

Carlisle arrived home a few minutes later rushing over to my side and scooping Edward into his own arms. I could tell he was still in doctor mode as he looked over Edward. When he finished a soft look crossed his features.

_**Well there you go! Hoped you liked it! Let me know what you want to see and maybe you will see it!!! Well you know what to do REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	9. She Hit Me

Carlisle POV

It was a Saturday and I was sitting at home with the family. The Saturdays that I get off are rare but appreciated none the less. Kate and Garrett were coming over today along with Rose and Jasper. Jasper had said his first word last weekend and they were coming over to show.

At that moment the door bell rang and Emmett ran to get it.

"Emmy!" Rosalie squealed. "Where you baby sister? I wanna play with her."

"Alice be taking nap. Her no play now." He replied sadly.

"Cookie." Chimed a mall voice from the doorway. I looked over to see a now 1 and a half year old Jasper staring at me with his wide blue eyes.

"Well aren't you getting to be so big" Esme said as she took Jasper from Kate's arms.

"We gonna play football now Uncle Garrett?"

"Sure little man why not?" he said un-tucking the football from his arm and racing Emmett out to the front yard. We all sat down on the rocking chairs on the front porch to watch them play.

As Emmett prepared to throw the ball Rosalie marched up to him and snatched it away. "What you doing?"Emmett asked confused.

"I wanna play too." She replied firmly.

"You can't play. You is a girl. Girls can't play football." He stated matter-of-factly.

"It not against the law."

"Yea huh. How comes you never saw a girl playing football on TV."

"Cause girls don't like to get dirty."

"You can't play. Go play dress up or something." He said as he turned around.

"NO!" she screamed as she threw her fist at Emmett. It didn't do much damage but I think she got her point across because Emmett finally let her play.

We watched as Rosalie ran with the ball between Garrett's legs to throw it at Emmett. We all jumped when Emmett tackled her pinning her to the ground, but breathed a sigh of relief when he jumped up cupping his….lower areas. "Her hit me!"

When it started growing dark we went inside to find both Edward and Alice awake chewing on their thumbs. They were 6 months old as of last Wednesday and they were starting to sit up on their own. _**(A/N: I know absolutely nothing about babies so yea if you want to correct me please do**____**)**_

We all sat in the living room talking about the latest while Emmett and Rosalie sat in front of the baby swings entertaining them.

It was nine o clock when Kate and Garrett left and we put the kids down for bed.

"Today was a good day" Esme said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes it was." I agreed.

_**This was just a bit of family fluff **____** hope you liked it. Reviews have been going down please help bring them back up!!! Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorites/alerts it means a lot!!**_

_**Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	10. I Big Brother

_**All rights belong to the brilliant Mrs. Meyer I just play around with them. Hehe **___

Esme POV

Today the twins were officially one and a half. A few months ago they started standing and even taking a few steps on their own. It sounded like Edward was trying to say "momma."

I was in the living room now getting ready to go pick up Emmett and Rosalie from daycare. I strapped the babies into the car and climbed in the front seat and headed toward the daycare.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Emmett chanted as he raced toward the car tugging Rose by the hand.

"What is it?"

"A girl tried to kiss me on the playground. But I said no." he stated proudly. "Girls have cooties."

"Alright if you say so." I replied chuckling as I buckled them in the backseat.

When we arrived at the house I made them their snack and sat them down in front of the TV while I changed Alice's diaper.

I looked down when I felt a tug on my jeans. "We go outside?" Rosalie asked her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sure sweetheart. Why don't you go tell Em and wait by the back door for me okay? Don't go outside yet."

I sat on the porch watching Rose and Emmett play hide and seek. I let Alice and Edward walk along the deck. They used my knees for leverage and I was there to catch them when they stumbled.

I let my mind wander back a few months when I had found Emmett and Rosalie on the floor in his room. They were whispering softly and I had seen him kiss her cheek before she blushed and left.

An arm wrapped around my waist bringing me back to the present. "Kate called when I was on the way home. She said she would be here to pick her up in a few." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

He laughed softly when Alice tripped and grabbed onto his leg. She peered up at him her big green eyes wide with curiosity. He picked her up settling her on his lap as she dozed off against his chest. Edward sat down and watched his brother run around the yard.

A soft squeal from the left let me know that Kate and Jasper had arrived. Jasper was about 2 and didn't speak very much. "Sissy" he squealed as he spotted her. Jasper looked up to Rosalie a lot, he followed her everywhere although I knew when he grew up he would be very protective.

"Thanks for watching her." Kate said as she put them in the car a while later.

"We love having her."

"Esme" Carlisle called softly from the living room. I walked in peering around the corner to find Emmett asleep sprawled across the floor. What shocked me was that he was holding Alice against his chest. The scene brought tears to my eyes. Unfortunately it was late and I had to put Em to bed. Carlisle carried Emmett up to bed while I took Alice and laid her down in the crib next to Edwards.

I leaned against the doorway to Emmett's room watching the exchange going on between father and son.

"Do you like taking care of Alice?" Carlisle asked as he helped pull the pajama top over Emmett's wet head.

"Yea." He said softly. "Her be my baby sister and I be big bother and big brother pose to do tat…..right?"

"Right." He replied as he pulled the covers up and tucked him in.

"Night baby." I said making my presence known. I kissed his forehead, grabbed Carlisle's hand and walked out.

"She is going to be so spoiled." Carlisle chuckled.

"And protected. I won't be surprised if Em doesn't let a guy in a 10 mile radius of her."

_**Well I know it was a short chapter sorry. Haven't had much time to update and I wanted to give you all a little something. Anyways please review! Good or Bad u don't mind! Give me suggestions tell me what I'm doing wrong!! **_

_** Love, **_

_** OWTC**_


	11. Birthday

_**Hey here is a longer chapter sorry for the length of that last one! Nut I don't have any homework tonight so here it is!**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

"Today is my birthday! Today is my birthday!" Emmett chanted as he danced around the room.

"How many fingers are you going to be?" Kate asked crouching down in front of Emmett. She and Garrett were here to help us set everything up for a bunch of 3 and 4 year olds.

"I'ma be this many." Emmett stated proudly holding up 4 fingers.

"Where does the time go?" she whispered standing up.

"You are gonna be as many as me." Rosalie said walking over to him.

"Yea and then after summer time we gonna be kindergartners!" they squealed.

There was a crying sound coming from the baby monitor as Edward and Alice started waking from their nap.

"The babies be 2 now." Emmett stated as Esme walked down stairs holding each of their hands.

"I know. Jasper gonna be 3 soon. Mommy say that be in July. She say it only May but I don't know how far it be till Jasper's birthday." Jasper lifted his head from the Dr. Seuss book he had upside down in his lap when he heard his name.

"Ahhhh." Alice sighed as she clung to Emmett's leg. Edward waddled over to Jasper and sat beside him staring at his curly hair. I chuckled turning back to hang the streamers on the glass door as Garrett took Emmett and Rosalie outside to wait for people to arrive.

_** Emmett POV **_

All of the people at daycare was gonna come to my house because it is my birthday. There only one boy I don't wanna come. Him name is Eric and him tried to kiss my Rosie on the swings the other day. I didn't like it and I hit him and I get in trouble be he didn't get in trouble for trying to kiss _**MY**_ Rosie.

All the kids were sitting on the floor in my living room. We was watching SpongeBob wile the grownups talked. My mommy was going to cut the cake and then we get to open presents. I got to pick out the cake all by myself. I picked SpongeBob cause that's my favoritist show in the whole world.

"Who's ready for cake?" my mommy asked walking in the room with Edward on her hip.

Everybody hurried into the dining room but I stopped when I couldn't find Rosie. She promised me earlier that she would sit by me when we eated at the table. I saw her standing in the doorway but she was standing with Eric. He was trying to grab her hand and have her sit next to him. I walked over there and took Rosie's hand. Nobody touches my Rose.

"Sorry." I smiled" but she's sitting with me." I said as we turned around and walked away.

_**Esme POV **_

__I had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of Emmett and Eric in the doorway. When Emmett turned around and sat at the table I gave Edward to Carlisle and lit the candles.

Garrett turned off the lights and they broke out into a much unsynchronized, very 3 year old version of Happy Birthday.

Emmett ended up with a new bike and some new race cars for his "collection." We didn't call it a collection saying he had four but he liked to call it that.

Some of the kids were starting to get cranky so they all went home.

"What did you think of your birthday party little man?" Carlisle asked.

"It was amazing daddy." He said on the verge of sleep.

"Why don't we teach you how to ride that bike tomorrow?"

"YEAH YEAH!!!!!" he screamed.

"Shhh" I chastised "Edward just fell asleep."

"Emmy go sleepy too." Emmett said closing his eyes.

I cradled him against my shoulder and carried him upstairs. I gave him a bath and tucked him into bed. I looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 2:47.

I walked downstairs to find Carlisle on the couch, Alice sitting on his lap playing with the blond hair that fell into his eyes.

"Such a daddy's girl" I whispered. I walked past them to clean up the kitchen, kissing both of them on the forehead.

* * *

Later that night Emmett declared it was family movie night. Every Saturday night one of us got to pick out a movie and we all had to watch it.

"Where daddy? I'm ready to start my movie!" Emmett said frustrated.

"He had to give Alice a bath. You saw how big of a mess she made at dinner." I replied softly.

"Okay." Emmett said sitting down on his beanbag chair to wait for his father and sister.

Carlisle walked down the stairs holding Alice in one hand and the other was in Edwards who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Edward climbed up on my lap and Carlisle settled Alice down on the couch. She wiggled her way off the couch and went to stand by her brother's beanbag.

"You wanna sit with me?" he asked Alice.

"Uh-huh" she whispered.

Emmett scooted over making room for Alice and Carlisle walked over to the DVD player and pressed play.

"What are we watching?" he whispered.

"Not sure" I replied "Emmett wouldn't let me see."

"What are we watching little man?" Carlisle asked.

"Shrek" Emmett replied.

Of course Emmett would pick Shrek it was his favorite movie.

* * *

When the credits started rolling Carlisle picked up a now asleep Edward and carried him to his room. I got up to tell Emmett to get ready to bed and found him asleep. His head was hanging over the edge of the chair and Alice was asleep also, gently lying on his chest.

"Carlisle" I called softly.

He walked down the stairs and his eyes softened at the scene. "I don't want to wake him up." I admitted.

"We can't let him sleep like that. His neck will hurt in the morning." Carlisle said.

"I know."

I scooped Alice up without waking her and laid her down in her new "big girl bed" as she like to call it. I kissed her head and walked to Emmett's room to see Carlisle tucking him in.

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?" I asked as we walked toward our room.

"Well next week it's….well….its um…. Okay…… its take your daughter to work day and I wanted to bring Alice because they haven't seen her in so long, and you know how fascinated she is with the hospital." Carlisle said rushing the last part.

"I think that would be good. Some father daughter bonding time. Your right though she is quite fascinated with the hospital machines." I said with a chuckle.

I turned over and snuggled into Carlisle's side "night."

"Night" I replied.

_**Well heres a bit longer of a chapter! Next chapter shall be teaching Emmett to ride a bike and father daughter work day. Review Please!!!!! The more reviews I receive the faster I update!!!!!**_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	12. Take Your Daughter to Work

Sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been kind of hectic. But its spring break so heres a chapter.

Thanks to:

Blessedgrace

C.94

chillinwithRAYintheuk

Joker2010

Ksiarsauke

Melissa M. R.

Ocgirlygirl

Veggie-Vampire90

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Let me know if you made a review and your names not on the list I will put it on there.

Carlisle POV

"Come on Alice we have to go now or were going to be late." I called

"It's not fair" Emmett stated "She doesn't have to go to daycare because she gets to go to work with daddy but me and Edward don't?"

"Honey, its take your daughter to work day." She explained putting emphasis on the daughter part. "And Em you're a boy."

"I can be a girl watch." He climbed down off the couch put his hand on his hip and looked very seriously up at Esme. "Come on girl friend. Let's go play Barbies and dollies" he said trying to imitate a girly squeal at the end.

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. At the sight of Emmett's angry face I tried to cover my laugh but was unsuccessful.

"Okay" Alice said coming down the stairs holding gently to the railing "I go to work now." She said. She was wearing a white jacket that I assumed was suppose to resemble my lab coat and she was carrying her red doctors kit.

"Don't you look adorable?" Esme gushed rushing toward her daughter.

"I'm gonna be a doctor just like daddy today."

"Come on we gotta go Ali, say bye to momma and Edward" I said gently.

A few minutes later I had Alice strapped into her car seat and we were heading toward the hospital.

"Is Rosie gonna be there?" Alice asked.

"Yes she is. Uncle Garrett works at the hospital too."

"Yea!" she squealed.

I pulled into the parking garage at the hospital and went around to get Alice out of her seat. "Now remember you have to be on your best behavior or you won't be able to come again" I reminded her.

"I be good girl?"

"Yes you have to be a very good girl."

"Aw so this is the famous Alice?" the nurse Carmen said as we walked past the front desk. "I've heard so much about you."

Alice blushed and hid behind my leg. I chuckled and continued walking toward my office.

"Why don't we stop and see if Rose is here yet? You can play."

"Okay!"

Garrett's office happened to be right next to mine. I knocked on the door to find Garrett staring intently at his computer and Rosalie on the floor with a coloring book.

"Watcha doing?" I asked as Alice went to join Rosalie on the floor.

"Checking internal before I head out for the day. Hey are you taking Alice with you as you check on patients?" Garrett asked.

"Yea as long as I don't get a trauma call, she will be with me all day." I replied.

"OK" he replied.

"Come on bug, we gotta go" I told Alice as she wobbled over toward me.

"I can see you work now?" She questioned her bright green eyes staring up at me.

"Yep Daddy's gotta get his coat and then were off."

I opened my office door and sat the lunch Esme packed us in the refrigerator in the corner."Come here, you can put your stuff on my chair till we get back" I told Alice as she spun on my desk chair. _**A/N: I love those chairs!**_

__I grabbed the folder for my first patient from the front desk, Alice followed nervously, she was not used to being in such a hectic environment. I grasped her hand before walking into the room.

"Hello Mr. Smith how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good Doctor Cullen, feeling better than I ever have before. Oh!" he said noticing Alice "Who is this little one?"

"This is my daughter Alice, the one I've been telling you about."

"Well isn't she a cute thing. A little one too." He commented.

Alice blushed and started weaving herself between my legs. "Alice sweetheart say hi."

"Hi" she said quickly.

"Do you like elephants Alice?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes."

"Well look at what I seem to have" he said digging around in his bag next to his bed. He pulled out a small grey elephant. "Come here" he said gently.

I chuckled as Alice scrambled onto the bed to grab a hold of the stuffed animal. While Alice was occupied I checked Mr. Smith's heart monitor and gave him another vile of the medicine he needed.

"Come on Alice, we have to go" I said. She climbed down off the hospital bed clutching her elephant tightly.

We went through the next few patients smoothly and then my pager went off.

"Why that beep daddy?"

I unhooked it form my belt and it read TRAUMA ER _**(idk if that's right I'm not a doctor)**_

__"That means we have to go find Uncle Garrett" I said pulling Alice behind me quickly. When she started slowing down I swung her into my arms and hurried down the hallway.

I walked into Garrett's office and put her on the floor. "When does your shift start?" I asked quickly.

"In an hour why?" he said confused.

"Trauma ER can you watch her?"

"Of course."

"I'll be back" I said planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

Garrett POV

Carlisle rushed out of my office his lab coat trailing behind him.

"Where daddy going?" Alice asked as she settled down beside Rose.

"Daddy has special work he has to do without you."I explained. The two year old looked up at me confused.

"Why can't go?" she questioned.

"Too scary" Rosalie replied."He don't want you to be scared.

"Oh okay"

"Here you can color this pony." Rose said handing her the picture and sliding the box of crayons between them.

Carlisle wasn't back by the time Alice was saying she was hungry. "Okay stay here and I will go get your lunch."

I came back with a pb&j and a bottle of apple juice. "Here you go honey, Rose you hungry?"

"Yes Daddy."

They ate their lunch in silence as I signed some paperwork.

Carlisle came in about a half an hour later with blood on his coat.

"Rough one?" I asked chuckling.

"Yea" he said tiredly.

He walked over to Alice and pulled her into his lap. "Sorry I didn't get to spend the day with you sweetheart, im sorry."  
"That's okay. I still had fun"

"Good come on now we can go home."

I cradled Alice to my chest as I grabbed our stuff from my office.

I settled her into her car seat and took off for home.

"Did you have fun at work with daddy?" Esme asked her when we walked into the door.

"I got an elephant" was the only thing she said before she stumbled up the stairs.

"What?"

"A patient of mine gave her a little elephant to keep her company."

"Oh okay." Esme chuckled.

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"Playing trucks in Emmett's room." She replied.

I stopped by Emmett's room to say hi and found them all on the floor making truck noises. I chuckled and continued on to clean up.

_**Well here it is. Thanks to all who reviewed. There weren't many reviews last chapter. The more reviews the faster I update! Oh and don't forget if you reviewed and your name isn't at the top let me know! **_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	13. NoName

_** This is going to be a short chapter and I apologize but I have so much to do tonight and I'm procrastinating. Also I am looking for a beta so like yea PM me if you like this story and you would want to beta it! I've never done this b4 so I need help lol. **_

Esme POV

"Fishy, fishy fishy" Edward repeated as he twined around my leg having just walked in the door with Carlisle. He had a plastic bag clutched in his hand that now held his first pet a little green fish.

"Daddy took us to the fishy store like you said he could and we got fishies." Emmett stated as he held up his fish to show me.

Carlisle and I had gotten each of the kids a fish tank to help teach them responsibility. Alice's fish tank was pink, Emmett's was red and Edwards was blue.

"Come on" I said walking toward the kitchen where the fish would be kept.

WE put each of the fish into their bowls and gave them each a pinch of food. Alice, Edward and Emmett were all standing on their stools in front of the counter watching their fish swim around happily in their tanks.

"Are you going to stand there and watch them all day?" Carlisle asked chuckling as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve his coffee.

"Yep" they chimed together.

* * *

A few hours later I sat with Alice on the bed in our room, we were watching Tinker bell and the lost treasure. I gave Carlisle the task of getting both boys into the bath and clean pajamas.

"Momma" Alice questioned looking up at me and pressing closer into my side.

"Yea baby."

"Why I be the only girl?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean sweetheart" I replied pulling her onto my lap.

"Emmy and Edward boys, they be brofthers why I no have sisfter?"

"I don't know."

"I don't wanna be the only girl."

"You will always have me." I said looking at her "don't you ever forget that."

"Okay Mommy."

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and a very naked Edward streaked across the room to hide in the closet.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you get back here this instant!" Carlisle shouted from down the hall.

"I no wear pajamas! I never wear clothes again!"

"Oh yes you are young man" I retorted as I pulled him off the floor of the closet and headed back toward his room.

When we finally had him into his pajamas we all crowded into the king sized bed to finish watching tinker bell.

"Ugh." Emmett muttered.

"Sigh" he said a few minutes later.

"Do you have a problem with something mister?" Alice said standing over him on the bed.

"Yes this movie was so boring." Saying that set Alice temper off. She had a new obsession with everything Tinker Bell lately.

"Then leave" was all she said before settling back into Carlisle's lap.

As the credits were rolling I looked over to see Edward and Emmett on the verge of falling asleep. Looking toward my right at the clock it read 9:47 which was 47 minutes past their bedtime.

"Come on, let's go say goodnight to the fishies and go to bed."

We all walked downstairs toward the kitchen to say goodnight to the fish.

"Goodnight Shoes" Alice muttered as she kissed the side of the bowl.

"Goodnight Football" Emmett said patting the said of the bowl.

"Goodnight no name" Edward muttered stroking the bowl.

Carlisle glanced at me and I shrugged before swinging Alice into my arms and heading upstairs. I went from room to room kissing each of their foreheads and muttering a soft "I love you."

"No-name" he said looking at me with a confused expression across his face.

"Your kid" was all I replied.

_**Okay sorry it was a short one but I will have a longer one up soon. I am looking for a beta that can help me so PM me if you're interested. **_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	14. I love you Mommy

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm going to warn you now this chapter is sad :( Please read the authors note at the end!**_

Esme POV

Today was a peaceful day in Florida. _**(he he that's where I live)**_. I had just picked Emmett and Rosalie up from preschool and the twins and Jasper from daycare. They were sitting in the on the floor in the living room eating goldfish.

"Auntie Esme" Jasper asked looking up at me.

"Yes buddy" I replied.

"I have go potty" he said.

"Come on" I chuckled leading him toward the bathroom. I waited outside the door for him to finish. I heard the toilet flush and a tiny" Auntie Esme". I walked into the bathroom to find Jasper staring up at the sink. He wasn't quite tall enough to wash his hands by himself.

I walked over to him smiling; I balanced him on my knee because he wanted to wash his hands by himself.

I brought him downstairs where the boys were playing with their semis and Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the corner in front of Alice's giant Barbie house. Both Alice and Rosalie were working on remodeling the house.

I sat on the couch and picked up my neglected book settling back against the cushions.

Carlisle wasn't due back from the hospital for another half hour and I was starting to get antsy. Carlisle had left early this morning so he could come home earlier, we were planning on taking Alice, Edward and Emmett to the state fair.

The shrill ringing of the phone made me jump slightly. I walked toward the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Yes is this Esme Cullen?" the voice on the line asked.

"Um yes, can I help you?" I replied hesitantly.

"This is St. Josephs Hospital" That was the same hospital Carlisle and Garrett worked at. "There has been an n accident. You were listed as the first contact for Kate and Garrett Hale."

My heart was pounding in my chest as my breathing quickened. "What happened?"

"They were hit head on by a drunk driver. I'm afraid it isn't looking to good. They have asked to speak with you, your husband is already here."

"I'll be right over." I sobbed quietly as I hung up the phone. I knew I had to be strong for the kids.

"Rosalie, Jasper can you come in here please?"

They shuffled in quietly alerted by the tone of my voice. "Come here baby" I muttered to Jasper as I took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

He climbed into my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. Noticing Rosalie and Jasper's absence Edward, Emmett and Alice all came into the kitchen. "What wrong?" Jasper and Alice asked at the same time.

"Look" I took a deep breath "there's been an accident" I turned my attention to jasper and pulled Rosalie into my side. "Mommy and Daddy are at the hospital."

"Daddy is always at the hospital" Rosalie whispered.

"No, Daddy is in the hospital, he got hurt."

"Why him is hurt?" Jasper asked.

"There was a man on the road that wasn't paying attention and he hit Mommy and Daddy's car" I told them gently.

"They gonna be okay?" Rosalie asked tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart. Do you wanna go visit them?"

"Yes" they all replied.

A few minutes later two very distraught 4 year olds, one confused 3 year old and then there were the babies of the group, Edward and Alice who weren't quite sure what was going on.

When we arrived at the hospital I unbuckled them from the backseat. I swung Alice into my arms and grabbed hold of Jaspers hand. Emmett took hold of Rosalie and Edwards hand and walked a few feet in front of us.

When we arrived at the nurse's desk she looked toward Rosalie and Jasper and gave a sad smile before whispering "down the hall to the left 186."

I opened the door to the hospital room to find Carlisle kneeling next to Garrett's bed, he was hooked up to tons of machines and I wasn't a doctor but I knew one of those machines was helping him breath.

Emmett immediately dropped Rosalie and Edwards hands and bolted towards his father.

I looked hesitantly over to Kate, she looked even worse that Garrett did. She had a long cut down the side of her face, she was covered in bruises but the heart monitor by her be was beeping steadily. I couldn't hold it in much longer, I let the tears run down my face.

Carlisle came over and picked up Rosalie who was now crying hysterically. "That's not my Mommy and Daddy" she kept repeating.

"Momma no be sad" Alice whispered.

"It's not good, they're going to have to let them go. They kept them long enough for Rosalie and Jasper to say goodbye" Carlisle whispered in my ear so the kids couldn't overhear.

"What's going to happen to Rose and Jasper?" I said holding tighter to the little hand clutched in my own.

"Let's not worry about that now."

"Okay"

"Rose, do you wanna say bye to Mommy?"

"Where is she gonna go?" she asked scared.

"Do you know where Heaven is?" Carlisle asked her gently.

"Yes. Momma said that's where Grandma went. But she told me not to cry because Grandma was happy."

"Well sweetheart, that's where Mommy and Daddy are gonna go." I said trying to explain it to her as easily as possible.

"But I never see again?" Jasper questioned, the tears in his eyes overflowing.

"No honey." I said quietly.

"I wanna say bye" Rosalie whispered as she wiggled out of Carlisle's arms. I handed Alice to Carlisle and picked Jasper up, I walked toward Kate and sat down in the chair beside her bed. I sat Jasper down on one leg and I scooped Rosalie up from where she was standing and planted her on the other.

Rosalie reached out hesitantly to grab Kate's hand but she stopped and pulled it back. "You can hold her hand if you want too" I told her.

"Well, um Mommy you weren't supposed to leave right now. And I'm going to miss you. A lot. But I love you Mommy, more than anything, and I promise im'a take care of Jasper cause he's my little brother. But" she stopped talking to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "I love you Mommy, don't ever forget that."

She turned her head and pushed it into my chest sobbing louder now.

"No crying sissy" Jasper whispered grabbing her into a big hug. "Mommy I love you" he whispered "I wish you could of stayed with me but you always say that im'a big boy so I'm not gonna cry cause I'm uppose to be strong for Rowsie. I love you."

I let them climb down from my lap and into Carlisle's who was sitting next to Garrett. I let my head fall into my hands and the tears ran down my face. I sobbed quietly before reaching for Kate's hand. "I'm not going to let them go anywhere. I'll watch over them." I told her "You were an amazing best friend."

"Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett not comin back?" Emmett asked.

"No baby"

The opening of the door to the room startled me. I saw it was one of Carlisle's friends I had seen around the hospital. "It's time" he whispered.

I cried harder but took Edward and Alice's hands and slowly walked out of the room stealing one last glance at my former best friend.

I told the kids to sit in the waiting area and I pulled Carlisle over to where they couldn't hear. "What do we do about them?" I nodded to Rosalie and Jasper who were sitting on chairs in the waiting area.

"I've been getting things arranged since I heard; they can stay with us until the adoption papers are approved."

"Oh Carlisle" I said falling into his protective embrace.

"I figured that would be what you would want"

"Oh yes!"

"Let's go tell them."

"Where we gonna go? Who we gonna live with?" Rose asked.

"You and Jasper are going to live with us."

Rosalie smiled softly "okay."

I left Carlisle to go gather his stuff from his office and I took the kid's out to the car.

By the time we arrived back home it was well after 8:00. Carlisle said he was going to stop by Kate and Garrett's place to get a few pairs of clothes for Rosalie and Jasper. We would go over there tomorrow while they were at daycare to get the rest of their stuff.

Jasper slept in Edwards on his other bed room and Rosalie slept in Alice's bed.

"Goodnight baby" I whispered as I kissed both of their foreheads. I said goodnight to the boys although they weren't much for affection.

Carlisle and I went straight to bed, both emotionally exhausted.

A few hours later I heard our bedroom door open and a little hand was tugging on my shirt. I opened an eye to find Jasper a few inched from my face. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Bad dream" he whispered "scary monster."

"Come here" I said as he climbed on the bed and snuggled in between Carlisle and I. A few minutes later the door creaked open further and Rosalie and Alice peeked their heads in. "Bad dream?" I guessed. They both nodded their heads quickly.

"Come on up." I chuckled softly. Rose lay beside her brother but Alice climbed on top of me and snuggled into my arms.

Two more warm bodies woke me about an hour later. Emmett lay next to Rosalie, she snuggled into his chest. Edward woke Carlisle by climbing on top of him to sleep.

He looked over at me and I smiled softly. I turned over keeping Alice cradled against me as I softly ran my hand through Jaspers curls.

He sighed softly but never stirred.

_**Okay, PHEW that was a long chapter. Anyway please review.**_

_**I read these stories a while ago on ff like idk a year or so ago and I can't find them. **_

_**There's one that follows the Twilight plot but Bella has a little sister. And about breaking Dawn maybe after she gets leukemia. It's a really good story but I cant fid it so if you know the name or the author please let me know.**_

_**There's another where Edward and Bella are human and they get in a car accident and Bella loses her memory. In this story Alice was the one who got hurt by James and Jasper was Bella's doctor and Bella was the one driving when they got in the accident. **_

_**If you know either of these stories please let me know!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC **_


	15. First Day of School

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

Carlisle POV

It was officially the first day of kindergarten for Emmett and Rosalie, to say I was nervous was an understatement. Everyone had heard of Garrett and Kate's passing and whenever they saw Rosalie and Jasper they had to stop and give their condolences. The first couple of times someone said something they had both started crying but now they were used to it and we had told them many times that we here for them.

The nightmares for all the kids had continued which meant Esme and I got no sleep at night. One night we even snuck down stairs to sleep in the guest bedroom but ten minutes later the sound of soft feet and warm bodies alerted us.

Rosalie refused to call Esme and I Mom and Dad which we understood but a few times Jasper had slipped and called Esme Mommy. We also understood why he called Esme Mommy, in a way Esme was a lot like Kate with the loving gestures and the similar personality.

We dropped Jasper, Alice and Edward at daycare so we could take Emmett and Rosalie in for their first day. The closer we moved toward the classroom the harder Emmett gripped my hand. We entered the bright classroom marked 104. Standing inside the door was a tall woman in her early thirties.

"Hi there" she greeted cheerily. I could tell already that this woman was going to get on my nerves. "What's your name?" she asked squatting down to Emmett and Rosalie's level.

"I'm Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie" she hesitated "Why are you so happy?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You're too happy" Rosalie stated.

"It's kinda scary."Emmett commented.

"Oh" the teacher said surprised. I looked over at Esme to see her hiding her smile behind her hand. "Okay then, why don't you go see if you can find your seats?"

I followed them into the classroom stopping to sign in and put down the contact information. I walked toward the back of the room where Esme was helping Emmett and Rose find their seats.

"Look Rosie we get to sit at the same table!" Emmett yelled as Esme pointed to their name tags.

After a few minutes the teacher (which I learned her name was Ms. George) announced that the parents had to leave.

"I'll be here right after school to come get you" Esme murmured to them.

"Okay Mommy" Emmett replied.

"Love you" she said kissing both of their cheeks.

"Yucky" Emmett said whipping his cheek.

"Have a good day" I told them.

"Their growing up so fast" Esme said as we walked to the car.

"That they are" I said taking her hand.

A few hours at the hospital I received a phone call from Esme.

"What's wrong?" I said as I answered my phone.

"I'm going down to the school" she said exasperated and slightly worried.

"Why?" I asked immediately alerted.

"Apparently some kid said something to Rose about Kate and Garrett and Emmett gave him a nice shiner and a nose bleed."

"That's my boy."

"Excuse me? Are you encouraging your son to be violent?"

"If some kid said something about Rose… then…..yes!"

"Ugh, Carlisle you're a pain."

"Thanks, I'll be down there in a few."

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling in to the elementary school's parking lot.

I walked into the office where the secretary pointed me toward the door marked principal. I opened the door to find Rosalie on Esme's lap and Emmett sitting beside them his head hung down.

"Ah Dr. Cullen so glad you could join us." The old man I assumed was the principal said from behind a desk that was much too big for his small size.

"Okay, what really happened?" I questioned sitting beside Esme.

"Emmett hit Johnny Rogers on the playground today" the principal said smugly, like he was proud Emmett got in trouble.

"I only hit him because he was being mean to my Rosie!" Emmett protested.

The principal ignored him and continued on with the story. "Jonny said that he said nothing to Emmett, he stated that Emmett just came up to him and hit him."

"But that's not what happened!" Rosalie protested.

"Altho-" the principal tried to continue before Esme cut him off.

"Tell me what happened Rose." She said.

"I was on the swings and I got off to go to the slide with Emmett. Johnny came over to me and he told me that he knew about what happened. I said what and he talked about my mom and dad. He said that now that me and Jasper didn't have no parents we were…." She trailed off.

"That you were what sweetheart?" Esme asked her concerned.

"A bad word" she muttered "I know that's not what that word really means but that's what he said."

"Ah" recognition came across my face.

"What do you suppose we do about Emmett?" the principal questioned. "I suppose if Emmett promises not to hit anyone again I can let him go on a warning."

"Sounds good" I agreed.

So I guess Emmett's first day didn't go as planned but I had a feeling this was one of many school years to come.

_**Not a very eventful chapter I know. Anyway I'm still looking for those stories so please if you know the name or author let me know! Review! And big thanks to my new beta write321forever. **_


	16. Destination:Disney

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like making her characters human and tiny!**_

Esme POV

"Are we there yet?" several voices chimed behind me.

"Calm down" I chuckled "We've been in the car for about 15 minutes."

"But I wanna be there now!" Emmett exclaimed.

We were currently in my newly acquired Ford Explorer. We had traded in my little blue Audi for the explorer almost a year ago when Jasper and Rosalie had come to live with us.

Our destination was none other than the world famous Disney Land. Carlisle and I had picked Emmett and Rosalie up right when school let out and we picked up the little kids and he headed out. The drive would be a little over an hour having to ride over there with kids in the car 5 and under would not be a pleasant experience.

The only thing that was going to keep me sane during the trip was my new best friend the DVD player. When we got the car we made sure to have the DVD player installed and 5 pairs of headphones to go with them. They were currently watching "Finding Nemo."

"How long we gonna stay at Mickey's House?" Alice asked. Ever since we had told her of the upcoming trip she had called it Mickey's House. She wouldn't call it Disney or the Magic Kingdom it was always Mickey's House.

"Well tonight were just going to go to the hotel and sleep and then tomorrow we will go and visit Mickey and we might visit Mickey on Sunday too. It all depends on how much we get done tomorrow."

I smiled and grabbed Carlisle hand and relaxed for the rest of the ride. Until a tiny voice spoke up. "I have to go potty." That one sentence was spoke by Rosalie and suddenly everyone had to use the bathroom.

Carlisle pulled over into a Publix parking lot and we went around to unbuckle the kids from their seats. I took a hold of Alice and Rosalie's hand and Carlisle grabbed Emmett and Jasper.

We were back on the road 10 minutes later. The kids were in the back munching happily on a bag of cheetos.

"Mickey's Ears!" Jasper yelled pointing at the electrical pole shaped like the famous mouse.

"Does that mean us there?" Edward asked.

"Almost" Carlisle replied.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot about 15 minutes later. I picked up a now sleeping Alice and settled her against my shoulder while the rest of the family walked ahead of me beside Carlisle. I ushered the kids over towards the sofa while Carlisle got our room.

"514" Carlisle said walking over with the key card.

"Can I press the elevator button?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure."

Carlisle slid the key in and the door clicked before unlocking. I walked past the tiny kitchen into the room with 3 beds laying Alice down in one. I turned on the T.V and got the kids situated while Carlisle went downstairs to grab the luggage.

Three trips later it was all set inside the door. By the time we had luggage unpacked Alice had woke up and they were starting to get restless itching to get outside.

"I heard there's a nice playground around back. How about we go play for a little while and then we find something to eat?" Carlisle proposed.

Five little heads bounced up and down eagerly. Carlisle locked the door from the inside and stuffed the key card in his pocket. This time Edward got to push the button for the elevator and Emmett already called pushing it on the way up.

Carlisle was true to his word. There was a tiny colorful playground buried in sand in the back. Carlisle was taking turns pushing Alice and Rosalie on the swings while I stood at the bottom of the slide as the boys slid down and climbed back up.

Soon they started complaining that they were hungry so we went down to the cafeteria to see what they had to eat. Everything we offered them they scrunched their noses up at in distaste. Let's just say we were now sitting on the couch in the hotel room eating pizza.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were currently sitting in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles made by Shampoo. Rosalie and Alice had gotten out of the bath a few minutes ago and were watching Dora in the main room.

I dressed them in their pajamas and sent them to watch Dora while I cleaned the water off the floor.

By the time the floor was clean it was well after 8:00 and we had to get up early in the morning. "Bedtime" I announced.

Alice and Rosalie were going to sleep together, Jasper and Edward were going to sleep together and Emmett got the last bed to himself because he liked to roll around. I handed Edward his little blue blanket and Jasper his red one he got from his parents his 2nd birthday. Rosalie and Alice each had matching teddy bears, Alice's had a pink bow and Rosalie's' had a purple one.

I kissed each of their foreheads and turned off the light. There were no night-lights at the hotel so I left the door open and the light on in the little hallway.

"Finally" I sighed flopping down onto the bed next to Carlisle. I rolled over and gave him a soft kiss before getting up to turn off the light. I crawled back into bed and snuggled into his side.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" I replied.

_**Whoop! Two chapters at once! Looking for those stories still**__**‼**__**! Reviews make my day! I try to reply to all signed reviews! **_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	17. It's Mickey's House!

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and I have pics of all the good stuff in this chapter on my profile and a new poll up! Please VOTE**__**‼**__**!**_

Esme POV

Carlisle and I woke up bright and early to 5 little kids jumping on the bed.

"Come on Mommy, we have to go to Mickey's house!" Alice screamed.

I slid out of beading heading down the narrow hallway towards the kids room. I got out a pair of shorts and a shirt for each of them. Alice's shirt was black and in pink lettering it said "too cute for you." Rose's shirt was purple and it said "Angel." Emmett, Jasper and Edward wanted to match. They each wore a camouflage shirt with an orange monster truck on it that said "big and fierce." I sent the boys into the other room with Carlisle to get dressed while I got the girls done. When they were dressed I set Alice on the bed to tie her shoes. She had been trying for a while to get them done and had succeeded a few times. I got dressed in the bathroom before calling Alice's name.

"Yes Mommy?"

"I need to brush your hair. Come sit here." I sat patting the toilet. "How do you want your hair?"

"Piggy-Tails!" she exclaimed. I chuckled and out her hair into pig tails placing a little pink bow at the end of each.

I called Rosalie into the bathroom next. She just wanted her hair brushed and left down. Her blond locks had waves in them from the night before and she looked as if she stepped out of a child's fashion magazine. I had a strange feeling she would follow in her mother's footsteps with her career.

Edwards's hair was impossible to tame after a good 8 minutes I gave up on trying to smooth it down. Emmett hardly had any hair to brush and Jasper hair was always very cooperative.

I had packed a backpack the night before with the camera and snacks for the day. I grabbed it as we headed out the door. We were going to drive to Disney and take the monorail to the Magic Kingdom.

"Are we gonna ride that train in the sky?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes we are, that's how we're going to get to Mickey's House." Carlisle replied.

As I glanced at my watch I realized that as long as things went as planned we would arrive at the park as soon as it opened.

As we got on the monorail I ushered the kids toward the back where a long bench was so we could all sit together. We ended up being the only one in the car and that was a good thing because they were way to hyper to sit still.

"Listen," I said as soon as I got them to sit still "when we get there we are going to get two strollers."

"But-"

"No" I cut Emmett off "you don't have to ride in them but halfway through the day you're going to get tired and I want the little ones in there while we walk so I don't lose them."

I grabbed Alice and Edwards hand as we walked off. "Here we go" Carlisle whispered. He kissed my temple and then walked slowly toward the entrance.

We each got a stroller that said "Cullen" on the back on a piece of paper.

Alice and Rosalie rode in the one I pushed and Edward and Jasper rode in Carlisle's. Emmett walked in between us holding onto the handle. He refused to sit with the girls because he was a "big boy."

We headed for the Dunbo ride as Alice called it. There you rode on an elephant up and down in a circle. I rode with Emmett and Edward and Carlisle rode with Rose, Alice and Jasper. Emmett was the one manning the switch on our elephant and personally I felt as if I was gonna throw up.

We also went on the haunted mansion, which was a bad idea. At the end of the ride there are ghost's that ride in the car with you and when Alice saw them she screamed and didn't stop crying till we had walked far away from the ride. The boys thought that it was hilarious and rode it with Carlisle 3 more times.

All of the kids like Splash Mountain. Carlisle and I came to the conclusion that they liked to see us wet. Since they were all so little Carlisle and I had to sit on the outside of the cars and ultimately we were the only ones wet.

I think my favorite part of the day was when we entered Toon Town and Alice got to see Mickey's actual house. When I told her what it was she screamed and chanted "that's Mickey's House" over and over. Inside was what got her going though. Sitting on the couch was none other than the famous mouse himself; they each got his autograph and a picture on his lap.

Rosalie's favorite part was meeting Cinderella. Every time we watched that movie she said she wanted to marry a handsome prince and live in a big castle.

Edward liked meeting Snow White, he said he liked her because she was pretty and because she lived in a cottage in the forest. That was when I learned Edward had a girlfriend. Alice said she was new and here mom and dad had just moved here from Arizona. Her name was Isabella Swan and Alice said she looked like Snow White and that was why Edward liked Snow White.

On the way back to the hotel they all fell asleep in the backseat. W carried them up to the room one by one. I got them changed and in bed without waking them.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Carlisle Asked.

"Not sure, we'll figure that out when they wake up."

"I'm glad I let you talk me into doing this with them. I've never seen any of them so happy" he said adoration clear in his voice.

"That's for sure" I whispered pushing him back toward the bedroom. "But their asleep and were all alone." I whispered pushing my lips onto his.

We didn't come out of the room until a soft knocking roused us from sleep.

_**Come on 4 Reviews? I know you can do better than that. Anybody that reviews will get a sneak peek into the next chapter. **_

_**There it is Disney World. I'm still looking for those stories a sneak peek into later chapters for whoever can give me the name or author for them. **_

_**There's one that follows the Twilight plot but Bella has a little sister. And about breaking Dawn time maybe after she gets leukemia. It's a really good story but I can't find it so if you know the name or the author please let me know.**_

_**There's another where Edward and Bella are human and they get in a car accident and Bella loses her memory. In this story Alice was the one who got hurt by James and Jasper was Bella's doctor and Bella was the one driving when they got in the accident. Idk but that one was really good too. **_


	18. Sick Alice

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. And I am going to try and update either every Wednesday or Thursday. You might get it earlier like today **____** I have a new poll up on my profile PLEASE VOTEE**__**‼‼**__** I want to put the result into one of the next few chapters. **_

_**Age Recap:**_

_**Esme: 28**_

_**Carlisle: 26**_

_**Emmett: 5 **_

_**Rosalie: 6**_

_**Jasper: 4**_

_**Alice: 3**_

_**Edward: 3**_

_**Bella: 3**_

_**Esme POV **_

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand it read 6:55. I was suppose to wake the kids up 10 minutes ago so they wouldn't be late for school but I didn't want to leave the security of Carlisle's arm or try again to get Emmett up without him arguing. I sighed and gently removed myself from Carlisle's embrace and walked silently down the hall towards Rosalie's room.

AS I walked into the room I was immediately surrounded by everything pink. "Rose, sweetie you have to wake up now."

"Mhhm" she mumbled rolling over and staring up at me. After I had successfully gotten her out of bed I was ushered out of the room. Lately Rosalie wanted to be a "big girl" and had taken to dressing herself for school. She didn't always match but she did look adorable.

Jasper's room was soft blue color and stepping in there always gave me a strange calming sensation. The calming sensation lasted until you glanced at the space to your right. It was a giant container filled with little army men and GI Joes. "Jazz, honey come on baby, we gotta go to school."

"Alright" he whispered. Jasper was always the easiest to wake in the morning because he was eager to go to school.

Edward was the next easiest. He was very eager to go to daycare lately, I think it was because of this new girl Alice and Jasper had told me about. Apparently Edward was head over heels for her. He gave her his cookie at snack time and even tried to push her on the swings.

Emmett was my challenging child, in more ways than one. I would have to go into his room repeatedly to get him up and dressed. I was surprised to find him fully awake watching cartoons on the little T.V that sat on his dresser. "Hey buddy, what are you doing awake?"

"Alice was noisy all night." He replied his eyes never straying from the Power Rangers episode.

"What do you mean noisy?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Coughing and stuff."

I rushed across the hall to find Alice huddled under the covers her tiny body shivering.

"Alice?" I whispered rousing her from sleep. "Alice baby, you gotta get up now." I said. I dropped a kiss to her forehead to find that it was warm. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked worried now.

She groaned and rolled over blinking up at me. I called Carlisle into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's warm. I think she's got that stomach thing that's been flying around."

"Alice? Can Daddy take your temperature?" Carlisle asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why don't you go get everybody else up I think she's going to have to stay home today."

Having Alice stay home wouldn't be a problem. I ran a small interior design company from our home so I would be able to stay with her.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles when Carlisle came downstairs. "She's in our room watching Finding Nemo. I don't think she should go to daycare today."

"Should I take her to the doctor?" I asked.

"Not yet, let's wait it out if she feels the same by the end of the day I want you to bring her to me but for now I have to go. I love you." He said pecking me on the lips and the kids on the forehead before grabbing his keys and heading out.

"Okay, you guys finish eating I'm going to go check on Alice" I said walking out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and tiny little Alice was huddled under our comforter clutching her favorite hippo Abby. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" I whispered climbing into the bed behind her pulling her warm sweaty body into mine. She looked up at me with cloudy eyes, moaned and rolled back over. "Can you tell me what hurts?" I asked.

"Tummy and my head" she said drowsily.

"Can you be a trooper and come with me to drop everybody off at school? I font want them to be late. You don't even have to get out of your pajamas. And then when we get home how about taking a nice warm bubble bath?"

"Alright" she whispered.

I cradled her head against my shoulder I felt Abby against my back as I carried her downstairs.

"Alice don't feel good?" Jasper asked curiously as I sat down at the table while they finished eating.

"No, Alice is sick."

I hated to have to bring her with me to drop them off at school but I couldn't leave her alone. I strapped her into her car seat and watched as her head fell to the side against the head rest. I dropped Edward and Jasper off first and Emmett and Rosalie next. As I pulled away from the school I looked into the rearview mirror to see Alice's face scrunched up in pain as she slept.

Alice woke while I was carrying her inside. "Do you want to take a nice bath?" I asked her gently.

She nodded against my neck as I carried her upstairs. She whimpered as I set her down to pull her sweat drenched clothes off her. "You're alright." I assured her.

After she was clean and in new pajamas I carried her back into my room to watch a movie. I lay down beside her and she crawled on top of me while we watched her Tinkerbell movie. "Are you hungry?"

"No" she whispered. She shuddered against me before leaning over the side of the bed and emptying her stomach on the floor.

"Oh baby" I said scooping her up and cleaning her up in the bathtub again. I set her down on the bed and quickly cleaned the mess up off the floor. I walked out of the room and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Dr. Cullen' he answered.

"It's me."

"Oh what's wrong? Is Alice okay?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know she threw up and she's shivering."

"Okay, my lunch break is in an hour bring her over ill look her over."

"Thanks" I said relieved.

"See you soon. Tell Alice I love her."

"I will."

_**Sorry it was such a short chapter but I wanted to get this out to you guys! Still looking for those stories and don't forget to vote! **_

_**Thanks for the Reviews! They make my day and make me update faster! I accept anonymous reviews too**__**‼‼**___


	19. Daddy Duty

_**A lot of people have been asking about when Edward will show up and I wanted to let you know right off that this is not just going to be an Edward Bella story. This is about all the Cullen's. Each Cullen will have chapters where it focuses on them but I will not focus on a specific character the whole story thanks! **_____

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

Carlisle POV

I waited outside the parking garage for Esme and Alice. To say that my nerves were running wild would be an understatement. I knew that Alice's condition had worsened if she had decided to bring her to the hospital. I glanced down at my watch. It had been ten minutes since Esme said they were leaving the house. Just as I took my IPhone out of my pocket I saw the whit explorer pull into the parking spot next to my Mercedes. Alice looked like a ghost compared to Esme's dark blue shirt.

"Oh, baby" I said as they approached. I took Alice from Esme and she whimpered at the change in position. "Let's go get you all better."

I got a hospital room on the pediatric floor for Alice and gently set on the white sheets. A nurse came and took her vitals and I groaned when her temperature was almost 103.

"It's almost 2" Esme said from the chair next to the hospital bed. "I have to go get the kids."

"My shift ends in about 5 minutes why don't you let me go get them? You stay here with Alice." I suggested.

"I need your keys" I said to Esme a few minutes later.

I pulled into the car rider line at the elementary school first. I watched as Rose and Emmett climbed into the car. "Guess what Mommy..." Emmett said before he stopped and realized it was me. "Where's Mommy?" Emmett asked as I pulled away from the school.

"She's at the hospital with Alice." I said softly.

"Is Alice gonna be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes she's just sick and we don't have the medicine at home to take care of her."

I parked in a space in front of the little daycare. "Sign them out here, Names?" The receptionist at the desk asked in a monotone voice. Personally I didn't think she had the enthusiasm to work with a bunch of 3-5 year olds.

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale" I replied. I ushered Emmett and Rosalie to sit in the armchair over by the door while we waited for Edward and Jasper.

Edward came into the lobby first dragging his Toy Story backpack behind him. "What's wrong bud?" I asked him looking at his sad face.

Jasper walked in after him his backpack slung over his shoulder. "He's mad because Bella was no here" Jasper stated proudly.

"Well where was she?" Emmett asked coming over to sling his arm over Edwards's shoulders.

"She was sick" he said sadly. "Her tummy didn't feel good and she throwed up on the floor and her daddy had to come get her and take her to the doctor." Edward replied.

"Wait" Jasper said noticing it was me and not their mother that usually came to pick them up "Where's Mommy? Where's Ali?" he asked worriedly. Jasper had taken a liking to Alice lately. He seemed to follow her around like a little puppy.

"We'll talk about it in the car" I said glancing at the receptionist. She was leaning forward and looking a little too interested in our conversation for my liking.

AS we climbed into the car my phone rang. It was Esme.

"Is she alright?" was my first question.

"She's fine" Esme said relief obvious in her voice. "They gave her some medicine to help calm her stomach and bring her fever down and she's already acting more like herself. Were heading toward the car now, I'm going to drop her prescription off on the way home. Will you pick it up?"

"Of course" I replied.

After stopping at the pharmacy I drove down the long driveway toward the house. As soon as I had the car parked Jasper was unbuckling and heading toward the handle of the door. If it wasn't for the fact that Esme was on the other side opening the door it would have worked perfectly. Except it didn't, Jasper fell right on his face. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Esme asked frantically. Jasper just nodded and proceeded to sprint toward the door.

I headed for my bedroom but stopped short at the sight before me. Alice was huddled in the middle of the bed Jasper to her right and Emmett to her left hovering over her like the protective big brothers they were. Rose sat by her head pulling her brush through Alice's long tangled curls. Edward was curled on the bed next to her his head on her stomach. I felt the warm presence of Esme behind me and the silent click of the camera. They all looked up smiled softly and went back to their previous occupations.

_**Short chapter I know but that's two in a row! Vote on the poll on my profile I'm closing the poll Saturday and the result will appear in one of the next two chapters! **_

_**Still looking for those stories! **_

_**There's one that follows the Twilight plot but Bella has a little sister. And about breaking Dawn time maybe after she gets leukemia. It's a really good story but I can't find it so if you know the name or the author please let me know.**_

_**There's another where Edward and Bella are human and they get in a car accident and Bella loses her memory. In this story Alice was the one who got hurt by James and Jasper was Bella's doctor and Bella was the one driving when they got in the accident. Idk but that one was really good too. **_

_** Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing**__**‼**__**! Hugs to you! I love when I check my email and it says FANFICTION REVIEW REPLY! You all make my day! **_

_** Love, **_

_** OWTC**_


	20. The Accident

_**Well since the poll is at a dead tie I'm going to keep it up until next week's post! Pictures up on my profile and VOT VOTE VOTE**__**‼‼**__**! **_

_**Esme POV**_

It was a warm Saturday afternoon; I sat on the porch watching the kids run around in the sprinklers. One of the doctors at the hospital had called in sick today and Carlisle had to cover for him. I heard the phone ring inside and I glanced over to check on them before grabbing the phone and heading back outside.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey! It's me" said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Carmen? Carmen is that you?" I asked incredulously. I hadn't heard from my sister since about a year after Edward and Alice were born.

"Yea. It's really me! I haven't talked to you in forever! How are my favorite niece and nephew?" she asked all in one breath.

"Wow I haven't seen you this excited since you told me you were getting married." I chuckled.

"Yea, whatever how are they? Can I talk to them?" she asked again.

"Yea hold on" I said calling Alice, Emmett and Edward over.

"Yes mommy?" Edward asked.

"Aunt Carmen's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." I said as they took the phone and took turns talking to their aunt.

"Here you go" Emmett said a few minutes later handing me the phone before running back over to play with Rosalie.

"So how have you been lately?" I asked curiously. I knew my sister very well and there was something she had to tell me.

"Well…." She said softly.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"I…I'm pregnant." She whispered softly.

"Oh, Carmen that's great!" I replied.

"Yea, but I haven't told Eleazar" she said sadly "I don't know how to." She admitted. "I was hoping you could tell me how you told Carlisle."

"Well, I got sick for a while you know throwing up and stuff, and then well with him being a doctor and all it all sort of clicked for him."

"Oh, that doesn't work for me."

"Just tell him, he going to love you know matter how you tell him." I told her.

"You think so?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, I see the way he looks at you. Telling him you're having a baby isn't going to change anything."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I replied.

"Mommy!" came a frantic cry from inside the house.

"Hey I've got to go. Somebody's screaming."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I rushed toward the source of the scream to find all of the kids huddled in a group on the floor leaning over something.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Mommy, no-names not moving. Him is floating on his tummy." Edward said looking up at me his big green eyes filled with tears.

"Come here" I whispered pulling him onto my lap.

"Why him go bye bye now?" he said innocently.

"Well the fishy wasn't going to live forever."

"But I want him to." He said.

"How about we say bye and we go get another fishy from the store?" I proposed.

He nodded vigorously before hopping off my lap. "Go put some clothes on." I told them looking at their wet bathing suits.

_**Carlisle POV **_

Today was a rough day. I hated having to spend the day at work instead of home with Esme and the kids. I sat at my desk looking over some patient charts. My beeper went off a few seconds later. Signaling 4….5…..6 traumas. I sighed grabbing my coat from the hanger by the door before walking toward where I could wait for the ambulances.

"We have a 28 year old female mild concussion, a few broken ribs and a collapsed lung." The paramedic form the first ambulance said as they unloaded the passenger.

I felt the air leave my lungs as I caught sight of the person in the ambulance. "Esme" I whispered quietly.

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger!**_

_**Short chapter I know but I have finals tomorrow and all next week and I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. School ends next Thursday so I will be able to write longer chapters. VOTE VOTE VOTE and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**‼‼‼**__** You're reviews mean a lot to me**__**‼**__**!**_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	21. Helpless

_**This chapter is for Ocgirlygirl, Happy Birthday! **_

_**All Rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

Esme POV

I didn't remember much. I remember crossing the intersection and the painful screams of the kids and then it all went black. I shifted slightly and felt a shooting pain in my left side. I felt a hand squeeze mine gently. I gathered up enough strength to peel back my eyelids.

"Esme?" a familiar voice whispered.

I looked to my right to see Carlisle sitting beside me in a hard plastic chair. Everything finally came together. The hospital, I was in the hospital because I got in an accident.

"The kids!" I said gasping for breath as the pain in my side flared up again.

"They're going to be fine" he assured me pushing a lock of hair from my forehead.

"Were they hurt?" I asked pressing for more information.

"Well… Rose was sitting on the left side of the car, the side that got hit and she broke her arm and Alice had a fracture on her right leg. Edward was all right a few cuts and bruises and Jasper and Emmett are heading for a cat scan right now. They think they might have concussions, they hit their heads together." He said softly.

"Was it my fault?"

"No, it was the other drivers fault. He ran the damn stop sign" Carlisle said obviously aggravated.

"And the car?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Don't worry about the car right now. You need to heal."

"Can I see the kids?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll go get them." He said before kissing my forehead and walking out of the room. A tall brunette man walked in a few minutes after Carlisle left.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen you were very lucky, that accident could have been a lot worse." He said while checking me over. "1 to 10 how's your pain?" he asked.

"7" I replied.

"This should fix that" he said putting a syringe into an IV connected to my arm.

As the Doctor left Carlisle came in carrying Alice. My gaze immediately shifted to the bright pink cast covering her tiny leg. It seemed to be so much bigger than she was. Behind Carlisle came Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey" I whispered to Alice as Carlisle settled her gently next to me on the hospital bed.

"Look Mommy, Its pink!" she squealed pointing at her leg. I chuckled as I felt another weight settle next to me.

Edward shifted leaning his head against my chest. "That was scary" he said softly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" I said kissing the top of his head.

Emmett bounded onto the bed climbing on top of me. I hissed in pain as he slipped and grabbed a hold of my side to catch himself.

"Okay that's enough laying with mommy, we don't want to hurt her." Carlisle chastised helping them off the bed.

"I got a pink cast too" Rose announced from where she stood beside the bed.

"It's very beautiful." I said. "And look! You already got someone to sign it." I chuckled as I looked at the scrawny letters of Emmett's handwriting. It was neat hand writing for a kindergartener.

"Yeah! I wanted Alice to sign it but she doesn't know how to write her name very good yet. Will you sign my cast momma?"

"Of course, but my arm doesn't feel well right now. It's a bit sore."

"That's alright" she replied.

"Why don't we head home? You have school tomorrow." Carlisle said settling Alice on his hip.

"Why don't you bring Alice here tomorrow? She doesn't need to go to daycare with that cast." I suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll bring her to work with me."

I lay back down as they left. A nurse came into the room on the middle of the night to check on me. True to his word Carlisle brought Alice in the next morning. He settled her on the bed with her little pink backpack and left to go to his office.

"What did you bring in your backpack?" I asked as we watched a Disney movie on the little TV.

"Coloring stuff and Abby she wanted to make sure you was okay."

"Well that was very nice of her wasn't it?"

"Mhmn."

Carlisle went to pick everybody up from school on his break and they watched movies until it was time for them to go home.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked miserably as Carlisle collected their backpacks.

"I pulled some strings and hopefully tomorrow. Only if you promise to stay in bed and I have to check on you and all that stuff."

"Thanks, I feel so helpless cooped up here" I sighed.

"Okay." He chuckled. He kissed me gently before heading out of the room.

_**Haha thanks for the responses from last chapter they were amazing**__**‼‼ You're reviews keep me going‼ Love you all! Still looking for those Fanfics and don't forget to review‼!**_

_** Love, **_

_** OWTC **_


	22. Can She Mommy?

_**Early Chapter! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_***2 weeks after the accident* this should satisfy everybody wondering about Bella. **_

"Mommy?" Alice questioned as she walked into the lobby of the daycare center.

"What is it baby?"

"I want you to come meet my bestest friend" she said grabbing my hand and tugging me to the door on her left. We approached a tiny girl (although not as tiny as Alice) with long brown hair. "That's her mommy." She said pointing toward a woman that looked exactly like her talking to one of the teachers.

"Hi Alice" the girl said quietly.

"Bella, this is my mommy, mommy this is my bestest friend Bella."

"Hi" she said looking up at me curiously.

"Can Bella come to our house and spend the night?" Alice asked curiously.

"That's up to her mommy." I said.

Bella's mom walked toward us then "Mrs. Bella's mom?" Alice asked curiously "Can Bella spend the night at my house?"

I turned toward her mother before Alice could ask any more questions. "Hi I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mom."

"Renee, Bella's mom obviously" she chuckled.

"Alice has wanted Bella over for a while."

"Yeah, Bella hasn't stopped talking about Alice or the famous Edward."

"Oh yes, they got married apparently." I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, on the playground. Jasper was the minister."

She tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "So can she?" Alice asked pulling on my jeans.

"It's alright with me" Renee said looking for my permission.

"I told them to ask you, so it's alright with me."

"What time might be good for you?"

As we walked back toward the lobby swapping information. I heard Bella squeal when she spotted Edward.

"Is this Edward?" Renee asked bending down to their level.

"Yes" Bella said as a bright red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well it's very nice to meet my future son in law" she said jokingly.

I chuckled as Edward blushed too.

"Can we go now?" Emmett asked from where he sat on one of the chairs.

"Were leaving in a second" I said shushing him.

"So 7:00?" Renee asked again.

"Sounds good see you then."

"Bella coming to our house tonight?" Edward asked as I strapped him into his car seat.

"Yes, she's going to spend the night."

"She can sleep in my room mommy" Edward announced as I puled out of the parking lot.

"Mommy's not going to let Bella sleep in you room! She doesn't even let Rose sleep in my room!" Emmett yelled angrily.

"Calm down, nobody of the opposite gender is sleeping in anybody else's room."I said.

"Can I sleep with Alice and Rosalie tonight?" Rose asked timidly. "I never had a sleepover."

"You can play and sleep with us Rosie" Alice said.

"Yeah!"

_**That was the intro for the Bella sleepover **____** for all the Bella fans. Your next update will be Wednesday or Thursday. **_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC**_


	23. You Love Edward

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Carlisle POV **_

As I walked into the house from a long day at work I was trampled by Alice screaming about a sleepover. Esme had called me on the way home to make sure the arrangement was okay and I couldn't say no when I heard the excited shriek Alice let out.

I was excited that Alice had a friend and that Edward had a "wife."

"Well are you excited?" I asked as I swung her into the air, her laughter brightening my day.

"Yea, were going to watch movies and play dress up and play Barbies cause Barbies are the best" she said all in one breath.

"Don't forget Rose honey, just because you have a new friend doesn't mean you get to forget your sister."

"I didn't! Rosie is playing with us too!"

"Good, do you know what tine she's coming over?"

"17 o clock" Alice said seriously.

"Really? Wow that's soon you better go get ready."

Alice gasped and wriggled out of my arms before darting toward the stairs. Rose sat on the couch watching TV, her cast still cradled to her side. Alice had gotten hers off last week but Rose's break was so severe that she has to keep it on for another week. "Why do you look so sad?" I asked setting my briefcase down by the couch before sitting next to her.

She crawled into my lap nuzzling her face into my chest. I brought my arm around her and ran my hand through her curls. "Alice has a new Best Friend" she whispered into my shirt "now she doesn't want to play with me anymore." She fiddled with a ring that was on her broken arm. "We were supposed to be bestest friends forever, that's what the ring was for." She took the ring off her finger and chucked it at the wall before scrambling off my lap and running up the stairs. I heard the door to her room slam shut.

"What happened?" Esme said as she walked into the living room.

"She took that friendship ring Alice gave her and threw it at the wall because she felt like Bella was Alice's new best friend and I think she just needs attention. She's 6 and her best friend just got a new best friend.

"Was this a good idea Carlisle?" Esme asked sadly. She was torn between making Alice happy and making Rose happy.

"I'll talk to her."

As the doorbell rang I heard something else hit the wall, it had to of been something Alice made her.

As Esme answered the door I made my way upstairs letting Alice know her friend was here.

"Rose?" I called knocking on her door "Can you open the door honey?" I heard her shuffling across the room and she unlocked the door before flinging herself onto her bed, burying her face into the pile of stuffed animals.

"I'm mad" she stated.

"I realize that" I replied sitting on the edge of her bed "do you want to tell me why you're mad?"

"Alice was suppose to be my bestest friend forever and now she has that stupid Bella girl. I HATE HER!" she screamed pounding her fist on the bed.

"You can't call Bella stupid if you haven't met her yet."

"Yes I can! She took my sister and my friend so I can!"

"I know your mad but have you talked to Alice about this?" I asked her.

"No" she replied softly.

"That's what I thought, how about when Bella goes home tomorrow you and Alice have a talk?" I suggested.

"Alright." I kissed the top of her head before walking toward the door "You can hang out with me, momma, Emmett, Jasper and Edward tonight. How does that sound?"

"Good, but I still hate her Daddy."

_**Esme POV (while Rose and Carlisle are having their talk) **_

I watched Carlisle walk upstairs before heading for the front door. Alice ran past me and flung the door open to reveal Renee, Chief Swan and Bella standing there.

"Hi, " Bella said shyly.

"Nonsense, call me Esme" I said.

"This is my husband Charlie" Renee introduced.

"Well we were having a little issue upstairs so that's where Carlisle went, but I'm sure he should be down any minute. Why don't you come in?" I asked leading them toward the sofa.

As we walked down the hallway towards the living room we saw Edward and Jasper fighting in the hallway.

"Boys! Knock it off!" I said pulling them away from each other "what's going on?"

"Jasper think it all my fault Rosie mad and him hit me!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's not either of your faults, Rose is just having a hard time so leave her alone and quit fighting!"

"I don't see how you do it sometimes just Bella is too much" she said laughing.

"It's hard, but we manage."

Renee and Charlie left a few minutes later claiming they had dinner reservations.

_**Alice POV (unexpected HUH? And please don't criticize her POv she's three and I don't really know how they think this is my opinion.)**_

My bestest friend was at my house and we were going to have so much fun tonight. First we was gonna play dress up and put on a fashion show Emmy said he would be a announcer guy but I don't really know what they do.

We went all the way up to my room and Bella said she liked my room because it was purple and purple was her favorite color. Purple was my favorite color too.

"What do you wanna do first?" she asked looking around

"I thought we could play dress up."

"I like dress up." She replied.

"Me too, Rosie was gonna play too but I don't know where she went." I said sadly, I really wanted Rosie to play.

"Oh I'm sorry" Bella said.

"Yea but let's play dress up now, here" I said handing Bella my blue dress "you can wear that one."

I put some of my pink lipstick on Bella and I told Emmy we were ready. Bella and I stood at the top of the stairs while we waited for Emmy.

"Introducing Ali and Bella!" he said. Mommy took lots of pictures and then she said we had to go take a bath. After we was in our pajamas we played Barbie's in my Barbie house. When we was done playing Barbies we watched my favoritest movie Tinkerbell and the lost treasure. Bella fell asleep in my bed during the middle of the movie so I turned off the TV and I went to sleep too.

In the morning Edward waked us up by jumping on my bed. That made me mad because I didn't like people jumping on my pretty bed. "Mommy! Edwards jumping on my bed!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen get out of your sisters room!" Mommy yelled at him.

When Edward got out of my room Bella's face was all red. "You LOVE Edward!" She screamed.

"I do not!" she said turning red again.

"Yes you do!" I said laughing.

"Maybe I do! What are you going to do about it?"

"Edward!" I screamed for my brother running down the hall. "Bella's in love with you!" I ran down the stairs trying to find Edward and I ran into Bella's mom.

"Guess what!" I told her "Bella loves Edward; It's true she told me just now she did!"

"Well?" she said. She had a smile on her face. "Is it true sweetheart? Do you have a crush on Edward?" she asked bending down to her level.

"Yes" Bella whispered.

Bella had to leave a few minutes later she had dance class. Now I wanted to take dance class with her.

I walked to Rosie's room cause I hadn't seen her all day. "Rosie?" I asked opening her door.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at me.

_**Whoo! Long chapter! Please Review and Vote! Poll comes down tomorrow morning! I think I already know the result though if you want to know you will have to review**__**‼**_


	24. Karen

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer **_

_**AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Recap:**_ _I walked to Rosie's room cause I hadn't seen her all day. "Rosie?" I asked opening her door. _

"_What do you want?" she asked looking at me. _

_**Rosalie POV**_

I heard Alice walk over to the side of my bed. She picked up a piece of hair that was hanging in front of my face so she could see me. "What's wrong Rosie?" she asked.

"I'm mad" I said.

"Why are you mad?" she asked cocking her head and laying it on my pillow.

"I'm mad at you."

"What did I do?" she asked shocked.

"You didn't want to play with me, you found a new best friend and you don't need me anymore." I said sadly.

"I always need you, you're my sissy" she said.

"No you don't you have that Bella girl now, she can be your sissy."

"No! You're my sissy! I want you to be my sissy!" she screamed as she ran out of my room. She slammed the door and it made the picture of her and me that was on my dresser fall and break.

I heard feet coming up the stairs but they went pass my room to Alice's. Nobody cared about me anymore because Alice was cuter and littler and she had a best friend and I didn't!

I grabbed my school backpack and put a blanket in there, I opened the door and looked in the hallway to make sure nobody was there and then I went downstairs and I walked out of the front door.

_**Carlisle POV **_

I heard the door upstairs slam shut and I knew at once Alice and Rose had talked. Knowing Alice would be devastated I headed toward her room. "Alice?" I called knocking on the door to her room.

"Go away Daddy I'm sad!" she yelled through the door.

"Do you wanna tell me why your sad?" I asked inching the door open. Alice lay on the bed her head buried in her arms.

"No!"

Esme came up behind me and looked at me puzzled. _Rose _I mouthed. She walked into Alice's bed and perched herself on the edge. Esme leaned over and started stroking her hair, "Why don't you tell me what happened sweetheart?" she asked her gently.

Alice shook her head no before pulling her hands out from underneath her and shoving Esme off the bed.

"I wanna be alone" was all she said.

There was a knock on the front door; I looked to make sure Esme and Alice were okay before heading downstairs. The boys were gathered on the carpet in front of the couch playing with trucks and making engine noises.

I opened the door to find a woman in her late 40's her hair was more gray than it was brown. "Um, yes I'm looking for ."

"Yes, that's me." I replied confused what did she want?

"I'm here in regards to Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

_**Rose POV **_

I walked around the back of the house and I didn't know where I was going to go. I saw the tree house the boys and daddy just finished building and I knew I could live there.

I put my backpack and sat in one of the chairs that was in there. I pulled the Dr. Seuss book we were reading in class out of my backpack and tried to read it. I didn't know how to read all of the words so I looked at the pictures. I started to get sleepy so I got out my blanket and I took a nap.

_**Carlisle POV **_

I sat on the couch with Esme by my side. The lady who had introduced herself as Karen sat in one of the armchairs. We sent the boys into the other room noticing that this would not be a happy subject.

"Well" Karen started "when we were looking for Guardians for Rosalie and Jasper we contacted Garrett's brother James. He didn't respond until a few weeks ago and it seems like he wants full guardianship of Rosalie and Jasper."

She paused for a second to let all of this sink in. Esme tensed beside me and then shot out of the seat and pointed a finger at Karen. "What are you talking about? WE have guardianship of Rosalie and Jasper you can't just take them away from us!"

"That's why I'm here, James wants to take this to court, he wants those kids." She paused for a second. "Would you mind if I talked to Rosalie and Jasper for a minute?"

"Of course not" I said grabbing Esme's hand and rubbing circles into her palm.

I walked upstairs to get Jasper and bring him downstairs.

"Why do I have to talk to her?" he pouted.

"She just wants to ask you some questions? Can you please answer them?"

"Fine" he huffed leaving his toys and walking downstairs.

"Where's Rose?" Esme said walking over to me.

"She hasn't come downstairs today. Have you checked her room?"

"Of course! She wasn't in there, she wasn't in Alice's room or the bathroom either."

"Have you seen Rosalie?" I asked Emmett and Edward.

Edward didn't look up from playing "she ran out of the door" he stated.

"I'll look out front check the back yard" Esme said dashing downstairs.

I walked out of the back door and looked under the swing set and in the shed where we kept their bikes.

"If you're looking for Alice she not out here" A voice chimed behind me.

"Oh, Rose! You almost gave me a heart attack where were you?"

"In the tree house."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming outside?" I asked bringing her into a hug.

"You were busy with Alice, you didn't want me."

_Great_ I thought, perfect timing this lady wants to take them and Rose is here saying we don't want her.

"Of course we want you! We will always want you!" It started raining so I picked her up and went to find Esme. She sighed in relief when she saw me carrying her. Esme rushed over taking Rose from my arms and started kissing her all over her face.

"Eww Mommy!" She squirmed away from her.

_**Karen POV **_

A blond kid about four years old came down the stairs. From the description I was given I assumed it was Jasper.

"Hi" I said as he sat down.

The kid didn't say anything he just sat down and stared ahead. "Well" I cleared my throat "what's your name?"

Jasper looked up giving me the _are you crazy _look. I gave up on the little details and skipped to what I needed to know. "Do you remember a guy named James? You might have called him Uncle James."

Jasper shook his head no before glancing toward the hallway. "Can I leave?" he asked suddenly. I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Yea."

Mrs. Cullen came in carrying another blond kid this one was wet though. Maybe all these kids weren't good for them. I was going to have to consider the James idea.

"Thank you, but I think I got everything I need" I said shaking their hands and walking out the door.

_**So the result of the poll was a girl. The only thing I'm reconsidering is the timing, instead of Esme having it now I think I'm going to wait until Alice and Edward are like 10 or 11 so they won't have little kids running around the house. **_

_**Will Rosalie and Jasper have to go to James? Give me your thoughts! **_

_**Update Alert!**_

_**5 Reviews= Next Friday**_

_**10= Saturday **_

_**15= Wednesday**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! I ACCEPT ANONOMYOUS REVIEWS TOO! **_

_**IM not good with this legal stuff so if anyone wants to help I will take all I can get. **_

_** Love,**_

_** OWTC **_


	25. Goodbyes

_**Sadly I do not own Twilight **___

_**Rosalie POV**_

I didn't really know why we were in this big building. It was filled with tall people running around in suits like the one Daddy was wearing. Daddy made me and Alice and Mommy wear pretty dresses I didn't mind though because I like to wear dresses. Mommy had even put my hair in pigtail braids to match Alice's. The boys had to wear black pants and a white shirt, Emmett kept saying they was itchy.

Daddy grabbed mine and Alice's hand and we walked past some more doors into a big room with lots and lots of chairs. Mommy and Daddy told us what was going to happen in this big room. They said there was a man that was my other Daddy's brother and he wanted me and Jasper to come live with him even though we didn't want too. In this room a man would get to decide if we got to stay with Mommy and Daddy.

We all had to sit in one of the rows of chairs. There was a man there and he said something about standing up. I looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what they meant either. Mommy and Daddy stood up when a man in a dress walked in so we stood up on the seats too.

"He's wearing a dress" Emmett whispered to me. I laughed a little bit but then I had to be quiet when Mommy shushed us.

_**A/N: I'm going to skip all of the court stuff because I have no idea how that works **_

I don't really remember what happened next because they used a lot of big words and it didn't make any sense. I did realize that Mommy had me and Jasper tight in her arms. "I love you so much don't you ever forget that" she said in our ears.

"Momma, what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you see sweetheart" she said between sobs "the court seems to think that Rose and Jasper would be better off in another home."

"They cont do that!" Emmett screamed jumping out of the seat.

"Yea, little man they can" Carlisle said trying to get him to sit down.

"They can't do that" he whispered defeated.

There was a man walking over to us now, he had long blond hair that was in a ponytail. That's not right boys shouldn't have ponytails. Walking with him was a girl with bright red hair and a little boy probably about 12. "Well aren't you beautiful?" he said to me patting my head as he walked to Carlisle.

"I'm James and this is my wife Victoria and our son Royce" James said to Daddy.

_**Carlisle POV**_

"Well, I can't exactly say it's a pleasure to meet you saying you're taking our daughter away from us."

"In good time I'm hoping we can put all this behind us"

Esme made a noise of disgust behind me as she pulled Jasper further into her embrace.

"Well, we will be at your house tonight for them. I expect them to be ready at 7:30 sharp." James said.

"I think my wife and I would feel better if we could drop them off at your house."I replied, I wanted to see the environment that my children were going to be living in. I got the address and swung Rose into my arms before heading out of the courthouse.

The ride home was short and quiet, every once in a while I heard a sniffle from the backseat. We had already packed most of their stuff already knowing this would be the outcome.

We let the kids play outside for about half an hour, walking up and down the driveway with them as they rode their bikes. They were nice and sweaty after playing outside so we put the girls into the bathroom in the hallway and the boys into our bathroom. Once their fingers were wrinkled we dried them off and put them into their favorite pajamas. Rose's favorite pair was the ones we got at Disney World with the princesses, Jaspers favorite was a pair of basketball shorts and one of my high school sweatshirts that dragged along the floor when he walked.

We sat them all on the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of them. "DO you all realize what's going to happen tonight?" Esme asked.

"Yeah" Alice answered sadly "Rosie and Jasper have to go live with they other Daddy's brofther."

"Yes sweetheart they can't live with us anymore so they have to go live with their Uncle, but we can visit them whenever we want and every other weekend they get to come spend the night with us I promise you will all get to see each other again" I told them.

We piled them in the car to take them over to James. They had a pretty nice house, a well kept lawn. They were standing on the porch when we pulled up. I opened the trunk to get their bags out of the car and James took them and set them inside the door.

"They already ate dinner and we gave them a bath" I heard Esme say to Victoria.

I unbuckled Jasper and Rose from their car seats and set them on the ground outside of the car.

"I love you" Esme said kissing them both on the cheek and then on the forehead. I followed suit kissing them and whispering to them. They climbed into the car to say bye to the others and climbed back out tears running down their face.

"Don't worry Mommy, we will spend the night here and then come back later I promise" Jasper said clinging to her neck.

"You can't leave here now, they're going to be your Mommy and Daddy."

"You always be my Mommy and daddy" they said. I could tell Victoria was getting impatient and I rolled my eyes as she tapped her foot.

We hugged them again before watching as they walked inside their new home. They watched out the window as we pulled away.

_**I didn't get all the review necessary to update today but I decided to be nice**__**‼**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼**_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC**_


	26. She Told Me

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER FOR THE OUNGER AUDIECE**__**‼**__** MUCH TALK OF SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE**__**‼‼**_

_**SHORT CHAPTER BUT FILLED WITH VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION. **_

_**LANGUAGE WARNING!**_

_**Once again I do not own Twilight the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**_

_**Carlisle POV **_

Rosalie and Jasper had been with James for two weeks now and it was the first weekend they were going to spend the night at our house again. We were all waiting outside on the porch for them to pull up Alice and Emmett looked like they were going to sprint down the driveway when we heard the car.

Rosalie and Jasper threw the doors open and flew into our arms.

"We will be back Sunday at noon" James said before turning around and leaving.

It was after dinner when I first heard them talking. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob when Jasper asked the strangest question "Does your dad hit you?"

"No, why would you ask that?" Emmett said confused.

"Cause, James sometimes I see him hit Rosie and he even hitted me once because he said I was a bad boy but I didn't do anything wrong."

"Was it like a spanking?" Edward asked "Cause I got one once cause I pushed Alice off the swings."

"No he hit me on the face."

"Well, that's not very nice" Emmett stated.

What was I suppose to do now? I had to give my kids up and they send them to an abusive home.

_**Alice POV **_

Rosie and I was sitting on my bed dressing up some of my Barbies.

"Ali?" she asked me.

"Yes?"

"You know that guy I have to live with?"

"Yes?" she said confused "why?"

"He hits me" I said sadly.

"Hits you? My Daddy never hits me."

"Does he ever touch you? You know in you private places?"

"Well, when I was a baby you know because he had to give me a bath but now I can do it by myself only when Mommy's there though."

"Oh" she said surprised.

"Why does that man touch you there?"

"Yes, he says all Daddies' touch their daughters but now I know he's lying. What do you think I should do Ali?"

"Did you tell him no?"

"Yea, he says that I'm not allowed to tell him no."

"I think you should tell Mommy and Daddy what he does" she said sliding off her bed.

I followed after her and we went down the hallway to Mommy and Daddy's room. Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the bed, Daddy looked really sad and Mommy was sitting on Daddy's lap crying.

"Why you sad?" I asked climbing onto the bed beside them.

"Rose, sweetheart, come here" Daddy said to her.

_**Carlisle POV **_

After I told Esme what had happened she broke down crying. Alice and Rose came into the room and I knew I had to hear it from her personally.

"Rose, sweetheart, come here" I said making room for her.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" she asked, it made e happy to see she still thought of us as her parents.

"Rose did James ever hit you?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"He did" Alice piped up from where she was sitting in Esme's arms "Rosie told me."

"Honey, I have to hear you say it. Did he ever hit you?" I asked looking at her again.

"Yes" she whispered. Esme started crying and I knew I should comfort her but I had to make sure they never went back there.

"He touched her privates too" Alice said softly.

"Oh God" Esme whispered burying her face into her arms. I pulled her closer into my side before bringing Rose onto my lap.

"Is it true?" I asked her.

She nodded and I couldn't hold it in any longer I let the tears run down my face.

"Who did it?" I asked angry now "Was it James?"

She shook her head no and I was stunned to hear that. "Then who was it?"

"Royce, he said it was his job as the big brother."

"What did he touch you with? Was it his hand or something else?"

She kneeled onto the bed and cupped her hands around my ear. She whispered the one word a 6 year old should not know. The one word I was afraid she would know.

She broke down after she told me, she collapsed in my arms sobbing. "I didn't want him too, I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen!" she screamed the last part.

There was a knock from the front door and I handed the crying Rosalie to Esme as she followed me downstairs.

I opened the door to see the one person I never wanted to see in my life. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through my teeth.

Rosalie whimpered as the figure in the doorway was revealed. "Rose forgot her bag in the car."

"Leave, now" I wouldn't hesitate to call the cops.

"You have no right to keep me away from my daughter."

"You have no damn right to call her your daughter." I hissed. I noticed Emmett, Edward and Jasper walk over out of the corner of my eye, this was not something they needed to see.

While gesturing for Esme to get them out of here I didn't realize James had pulled his hand back and I didn't realize where it was headed till I heard the scream.

_**I realize I'm a horrible person for the cliffhanger but I wanted to get this chapter to you guys! Now you know you want to hit the little review button as you have noticed the more reviews the faster I update**__**‼‼**__**! **_____

_**I'm going to start an outtake story with well outtakes from this story lol. One chapter will include the scene of abuse mentioned here so beware. The first chapter should be up in the next few days so look out for it. **_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC**_


	27. Self Defense

_**All rights belong to Stephenie because by now you should have realized I do not own Twilight. **_

_**Another language warning. **_

_**Recap: **__While gesturing for Esme to get them out of here I didn't realize James had pulled his hand back and I didn't realize where it was headed till I heard the scream. _

_**Carlisle POV **_

"Bitch!" James screamed as his hand flew across Rosalie's cheek "What the hell did you tell them?"

Rosalie screamed louder as James lunged toward her. Esme grabbed her as James fist landed where her stomach was. "You have no right to put your hands on her!" Esme yelled as she tried to comfort the hysterical Rosalie.

Esme pushed the kids toward the living room. I could tell James was angry that we took Rose "What the hell? She's mine!" he screamed trying to dodge me to get inside.

"She's not a piece of property" I said putting my hand against his chest to push him away "and she most certainly will no longer belong to you, I will make sure of that." I hissed.

"How are you going to do that when you beat your kids constantly? Rosalie didn't have that mark on her cheek until she came over here today, I just simply wanted to bring her stuff over" he said innocently.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me" he said his dark eyes hungry, "now give me back my daughter, she needs to come home Royce and his friends are lonely."

"That Thing" I spat the word "you want to call your son will never get within 10 miles of Rose if I have anything to do with it."

"You can't keep him from her" James said pulling his fist back and landing a punch on the edge of my jaw. I flexed my jaw before kicking his feet out from under him. He fell in the doorway his face against the floor. Growing up with 3 older brothers actually paid off, they taught me many self defense moves when we were younger.

"Neither you or your son will EVER lay a hand on Rose or Jasper again" I said in his ear.

Esme called the cops and they arrested James "Don't worry about him Carlisle, I've got you covered" Charlie said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Carlisle!" came Esme's frantic voice from inside the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I ran into the living room.

"She wouldn't stop crying" she said gesturing to Rosalie who was draped across her lap "I guess she cried too hard because she threw up" she gestured to the carpet that was streaked with vomit "and then I guess she fainted. Will she be alright?"

I checked her pulse, it was a little slower than id like but it wasn't life threatening. "Take her upstairs clean her off and lay her in her bed, she will come around soon." I told Esme.

"What happened Daddy?" Edward asked as he spotted the bruise forming on my jaw.

"Nothing you need to worry about" I said.

"I don't wanna go back there, him hurt my big sissy" Jasper said sadly.

"Never, you will never go back there I won't allow it you hear me?"

_**Esme POV**_

I carried Rosalie upstairs Alice trailing behind me. "Will you go get Rosalie some pajamas for me?" I asked Alice as I set Rosalie down in the bathroom. She nodded before darting into Rose's room.

I undressed her gently before sting her in the tub full of water. I cleaned her off slowly, and dressed her in her pajamas before carrying her into her room. I pulled down the comforter and laid her in the sheets. I lay beside her cradling her against me waiting for her to wake up.

She stirred half an hour later, she looked up and blinked sleepily at me. "Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Yes, he's never going to hurt you or Jazz again" she sighed relived.

"Can you tell me one thing?" I asked gently, she nodded softly. "What exactly did he do to you sweetheart. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She took a deep breath before beginning her story.

_**The rest of this chapter will be an outtake and will most likely be posted later today or tomorrow. REVIEW**__**‼**__** REVIEW**__**‼**__** Your reviews (the ones telling me how horrible I am for ending the last chapter like I did) are what inspired me to post this one. Especially greasetwilightfan1 and Tina Mason your reviews made my day **_____

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	28. Meltdown

_**Guess whose birthday is in 3 days? Yea that's right mine**__**‼**__**!**_

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Read authors note at the bottom**__**‼‼‼**__**!**_

_**Age Recap:**_

_**Esme: 29**_

_**Carlisle: 27**_

_**Emmett: 6**_

_**Rosalie: 6**_

_**Jasper: 4**_

_**Alice: 3**_

_**Edward: 3**_

_**Bella: 4**_

_**Esme POV **_

It had been 3 days since Rose had told us what James did. The courts had appointed us their temporary guardians until the hearing, which was postponed because Victoria and Royce had run off. The police went to search their house and found their stuff missing.

Both Rosalie and Jasper were having nightmares and every night since they came to stay with us they have slept with Carlisle and I. To say I hadn't got much sleep lately would be an understatement, I was not only physically drained but emotionally too. Many times in the middle of the night Rosalie and Jasper would wake up screaming and crying for Kate and there was nothing I could do about that, I couldn't bring their mother back.

I was currently in Carlisle's Mercedes with Edward heading for to help one of my newer clients with her interior design. I left Carlisle at home with Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice he told me he couldn't handle five kids so I took Edward, (the most behaved out of the kids) with me.

"Look Mommy a Bobo!" he shouted pulling at his car seat restraints to get a look at the car. He had a new fascination with Volvos every time he saw one he would scream and shout "Bobo" because he couldn't quite pronounce the word.

"I see it sweetheart" I replied chuckling.

"I wanna Bobo Momma" he said.

"Maybe you can have one when you're old enough to drive."

"Yeah!"

"Remember while were here Mommy's at work" I said as I pulled Edward out of the car "you have to be a good boy."

"I not be good I don't get Ice Cream?" he asked.

"Exactly, so if you want Ice cream you have to be good."

"Yes Momma" he said.

I swung him into my arms and rung the doorbell. The lady was in her late 30's her brown hair was in a tight bun on her head. "Hello Esme" she greeted. "And look who do we have here?" she said noticing Edward.

"Edward Cullen" he replied turning on that charm I had accused his father of using so many times.

Edward was dead asleep by the time we got home. As I pulled into the garage I heard an ear piercing scream bounce off the walls of the garage. I quickly grabbed Edward out of the car and settled him against my shoulder before walking toward the house. I lay Edward on the couch so I didn't wake him and sprinted upstairs toward the sound of the scream.

The scream came from Rosalie's room. She was huddled in the corner in only her underwear, Carlisle stood on the other side of the room trying to get her to get dressed. As Jasper and Alice approached her she let out another scream and buried her face in her knees.

"Rose, sweetheart" I soothed as I slowly approached her "what's wrong?"

"Don't hurt me" she whimpered burying her face further into her knees. I suddenly understood, Carlisle reminded Rose of James and she freaked when he tried to help her get dressed for bed. I got close enough to rub my hand soothingly over her back. She relaxed slowly her breaths not so harsh. I set her gently on my lap and she shuddered before burying her face in my shirt "Mommy" was the only thing she kept whispering. I motioned for Carlisle to bring me her clothes but as soon as he got close she started screaming again. He smiled sadly handing her clothes to Alice.

I slipped the shirt over her head but left the pants for later knowing she wouldn't leave my arms for a few hours. I moved from my position against the wall cradling Rosalie in one arm and climbing onto her bed with the other. She stretched out on top of me her hand still gripping my shirt tightly. She eventually fell asleep against me still whimpering occasionally in her sleep. Carlisle came in a few hours later "It's after midnight, why don't you take her to our room and at least change" he said gesturing toward my skirt.

I pulled back the comforter on our bed a laid rose down before heading toward the bathroom to take a shower and change. As I got out of the shower I heard a quiet hushing noise. I poked my head out of the door to see Rosalie now awake laying on Carlisle who was whispering to her, he seemed glad that she wasn't pulling away from him. Rosalie turned her head toward me almost as if she knew I was watching. Her eyes (which had started looking more like violet than blue) reflected the pain I knew she was hiding and in time I hoped that the pain would go away.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been hectic. As you probably have noticed I am not replying to every review like I used too. I see it this way reply to reviews or update and I think you guys like me to update**____**. I will reply to reviews that ask questions or have suggestions. **_

_**If there is a certain outtake to this story you want to see let me know in your review and I will let you know what I think!**_

_**Link to my facebook on my profile!**_

_**I didn't get any reviews or alerts with I Found You so I will not be continuing that story. **_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	29. Bad Brother

_**Sorry I didn't update on time life got in the way if you know what I mean. **_

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Emmett POV**_

Mommy made me wear this itchy shirt and these itchy pants again. She said we had to go back to that big building where the man sat in the front wearing a dress. I think Rosie looks really pretty in her dress and Mommy made her hair all curly. I think that me and Jazz and Edward looked like monkeys in our clothes. Mommy said we looked handsome but I don't believe her because she told Daddy he looked handsome too.

I got to hold Rosie's hand all the way to that building and I even got to hold her hand when we went in this room where Daddy talked to this other man, he was wearing monkey clothes too.

I promised Rosie that when I saw that Royce kid I was gonna beat him up. Mommy didn't tell me it was bad when I told her, she usually tells me not to hit people but not this time cause I know she doesn't like him either.

We went into the big room with the long rows of chairs. I saw that man James and the other girl with the red hair I forgot her name and then there was Royce. I wanted to run over there and hurt him for hurting Rosie but there was a policeman in the room. The man that Daddy talked to earlier was sitting in front of us at a table and another man in a monkey suit was sitting on the other side I made that the bad side of the room.

The man in the monkey suit on the bad side made Rosie come up to that little box and talk about what James and Royce did to her. Rosie didn't talk a lot but she cried and when she was all done she ran to Daddy and jumped in his lap. They made Jazz go up there next. He looked really scared to walk up there by himself. The man on the bad side asked him a lot of questions and when Jazz said I don't know the man yelled at him. But when the man yelled at him the man at the front in the dress told him that they didn't need to yell at him because Jazz was only 4.

The man asked Jazz why he didn't do anything to stop James when he was hurting Rosie. He told them it was because Victoria was being mean and she wouldn't let them but the man said that they thought it was because Jazz didn't love Rosie and he wasn't a good brother. That made Jazz real mad and he jumped down from his chair and he ran out of the doors at the back.

_**Esme POV **_

I saw Jasper jump down from the stand and I tensed thinking he was heading toward that lawyer, he could get quite uncontrollable with his emotions. Instead he kept running and he ran straight out of the courtroom. I jumped up to go after him. He ran straight into the boy's bathroom I hesitated before following him in there.

"Jazz, open up."

"No!"

"Come on, you know you're not a bad brother."

"I am that man said I am so I am! I could have stopped him I could of. I could of" he said bordering on hysterical.

"Open the door sweetheart" I coaxed.

The stall creaked open and Jasper poked his blond head out. I opened my arms for him and he hurled himself into them. I soothed him and ran my fingers through his curls as he sobbed into my shirt. I stood up and started to walk out of the bathroom.

A man with dark curly hair walked into the bathroom and looked at me curiously before shaking his head and walking past me. I carried him toward the courtroom Rose, Emmett and Edward were sitting outside the room. Carlisle was pacing in front of them trying to calm a hysterical Alice. She looked up as we came into view and struggled to be let out of Carlisle's arm.

"Jazzy!" she screamed running toward us.

I let jasper out of my arms and he met her halfway taking her into his gentle embrace. Rose walked over to them "You're the most amazing brother ever." She said.

As expected we got full custody for Rose and Jasper. James' attorney never apologized for making Jasper cry and Royce gave Rose this longing look as they left the room. Both James and Victoria had another court date soon to determine their punishments.

_**Short chapter sorry I wanted to get this out to you guys though! Happy 4**__**th**__** of July! **_

_**If you're looking for a new story to read check out Wish Come True by **__**hannahbananaroxsox**__** well the story will really only make sense if you have read the House of Night novels but it's a great story**__**‼‼**__**!**_

_**Any ideas? Have an outtake you want to see? Anything you wanna see happen in the story? Mention it in the review or PM. Remember I can't reply to anonymous reviews!**_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	30. Kindergarten Shots

_**As always I don't own Twilight **____** but I do own a new blackberry! **_

_**Age Recap:**_

_**Esme: 29**_

_**Carlisle: 27**_

_**Emmett: 6**_

_**Rosalie: 6**_

_**Jasper: 5**_

_**Alice: 4**_

_**Edward: 4**_

_**Bella: 4**_

_**I mean no offense to Justin Bieber fans in this chapter. **_

_**Carlisle POV**_

"Like baby, baby, baby, ohhhh" Alice wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Like baby, baby, baby noooo" Rose sang with her.

They had been singing that song nonstop since they got the new CD.

"Stop singing that song already!" Emmett said.

Alice turned around in her car seat and sung in Emmett's face "I thought you'd always be mine, mine!"

"Mom!" Emmett yelled.

"You know the deal Emmett; we take turns with music and its Alice's turn." Esme replied.

Emmett groaned and leaned back in the seat "I don't know why they like that song anyway that boy is really a girl."

"He's not a girl!" Rosalie and Alice screamed at the same time.

"He looks like a girl and he sings like a girl" Jasper said.

"Can we not argue about this again please?" I asked them trying to concentrate in the road.

Esme smiled and looked at me from the corner of her eye.

We were in the car on the way to the doctor's office. We were taking Alice, Edward and Jasper to get their kindergarten shots. When we told them they threw a big fit screaming about the needles. We promised them Ice Cream after if they were "big kids" about it. I noticed the closer we got to the doctor the quieter the little ones seemed to get. By the time I parked Rose was the only one singing.

I held Alice and Jaspers hand as we entered the building. Alice's hand shook slightly in my own. I lead them towards the chairs in the waiting area and sat them beside where Esme had Emmett and Rosalie. We had already had Emmett and Rosalie talk to them about the shots. Although no matter how many times they told them it didn't hurt that bad they were still scared.

"Daddy no" Alice whimpered as I tried to let go of her hand to sign them in. I signed them in and walked over to sit next to Esme as we waited for their name to be called. I pulled Alice onto my lap and she was just about to fall asleep when a nurse came in.

"Alice, Edward and Jasper?" she asked looking around. Esme and I had agreed that we would both take them back but they got to decide who they wanted to hold their hand. The doctor did the routine check up by taking their temperature and going through the physical exam.

"What about the shots?" Edward asked as the doctor left the room.

"The doctor doesn't do it, the nurse does" I replied calmly.

The nurse walked in with a tray. They were completely calm as she set the tray down.

"Alright" the nurse said "who's going first?"

"I am, cause I'm a big kid." Jasper said scrambling onto the table.

Jasper wanted Esme to hold him as he got his shot. She climbed up onto the table and pulled him onto her lap. Esme held him tightly, I grabbed one of his hands and Rosalie came over to the other side and took the other. The nurse cleaned his arm and then gripped it gently to hold it in place. As the needle pierced his skin he cried out as did Rose and Alice. He was whimpering as she drew the needle out of him. She put a green Band-Aid over the tiny hole left over. Jasper sniffled and climbed down off the table. Rose walked over towards him and kissed him on the arm right on his band aid.

Edward scrambled onto the table next, he too wanted Esme to hold him. He allowed me to hold his hand but he didn't want Rose to hold the other. As the nurse came close to his arm with the needle he jumped and cried out. Esme hushed him telling him she hadn't touched him yet and that he would be alright. She kissed the top of his head before nodding at the nurse. She obviously had a lot of experience working with younger kids because once again she inserted the needle quickly and had the band aid over the wound in the next second. He was crying harder than Jasper had but he was only hiccupping by the time he slid off the table.

I turned to help Alice onto the table and saw that her face was bone white her eyes as wide as saucers. I walked toward her lifting her up and setting her on the table. She reached for me, wanting me to hold her. Esme hopped off the table and I sat where she was sitting. I situated Alice in my lap, Esme reached out to take her hand and I was surprised when Emmett came around to hold her other hand. Alice cried and jerked her arm away as the nurse reached for it. It turned out that after seeing both her brothers cry over it Alice was not going to willingly receive the shot. It took 3 nurses to hold her down and then 10 minutes afterwards to calm her down. She was still sobbing against my shoulder as we walked out of the office. She had calmed down a bit when the nurse mentioned she could have a lollipop though.

We stopped by the ice cream parlor on the way home. They each had ice cream mustaches by the time we got back in the car.

"Daddy" Alice said later that night as I was giving her a bath.

"What sweetheart?" I answered as I pulled her from the tub.

"I didn't tell you earlier but it didn't really hurt that much."

"That's good, I told you it wouldn't didn't I?"

"Yea" she said as I got her dressed.

"Alright" I said as I tucked her into bed "Love you baby."

"Love you too Daddy" she said placing a wet kiss on my cheek.

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter I'm suffering from writers block. **_

_**Review with any ideas you have PLEASE**__**‼‼‼**_

_**Hugs to everyone who reviewed last chapter. The more reviews the faster I update. You might get the next chapter by tomorrow**__**‼‼‼‼**_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC**_


	31. A New Baby

_**Your reviews make my day **____** A short little chapter (with lots of meaning) to say thanks!**_

_**I do not own Twilight sadly. **_

_**Carlisle POV **_

"Carlisle?" Esme asked quietly. We had just finished putting the kids to bed and were heading to bed ourselves after a long day.

"What's wrong?" I asked peeking my head out of our bathroom.

"Nothing, it's just…..I….." she trailed off. I walked out of the bathroom shutting of the light. The only light in the room came off the alarm clock. I climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into my side.

"Tell me" I urged gently.

"I…I've been thinking….." she said softly.

"What is it sweetheart?"

She buried her face in my chest "promise you won't laugh or yell?"

"Why would I laugh or yell?"

"I…I wanna have another baby" she whispered.

"A…a baby? Another one?" I was certainly not expecting this. "What about the 5 we have now?"

"I wasn't talking about now maybe in a few years."

"Oh" I breathed relieved.

"I know Alice had wanted a little sibling so she's not the youngest anymore and I don't know Carlisle I just…I feel like that's the way its suppose to be you know?"

"I've never been pregnant so no." I laughed softly.

"Well that's how I feel. I wanna try" she said looking up at me. Why did she always have to be so stubborn?

"Why don't we see what the kids think about it first?" I asked.

"Alright" she sighed she let her eyes close and it was only a few minutes till I felt her snoring softly against my chest.

_**Esme POV**_

After our conversation from last night Carlisle and I had agreed on asking the kids for their opinion. They were seated on the couch in front of us, each of them looking at us with wide curious eyes.

"Okay," I started "Your father and I have been talking about some things lately but we wanted to know what you thought of it first."

"Thought about what?" Edward asked.

"Well" I took a deep breath "Mommy and daddy were thinking about having another baby."

Alice perked up instantly "really? Like a real baby? Ohhhh can it be a girl?" she asked quickly.

"Well, we don't get to decide if it's going to be a boy or a girl." Carlisle replied.

"Mommy?" Jasper asked.

"What is it baby?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Ah….I…um" I stuttered. I looked over at Carlisle to see he was hiding a laugh.

"They come from the Stork, Jazz" Carlisle said.

"You can't expect us to still believe that? Come on Mom I'm gonna be 7 soon!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well, the Mommy and Daddy tell the hospital they want a baby and then they put the baby in Mommy's tummy so it can grow and then once it's all done growing we go back to the hospital and they give us the baby" Carlisle explained.

"Oh" they chorused.

"Mommy?" Alice asked the next day. I had just picked her and Edward up from one of their friend's birthday parties.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked glancing back at her in the rearview mirror. She had a sad expression on her face.

"What's an avorce?"

"You mean divorce?"

"Yea that."

"Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Cause, Bella said her Mom and Dad are getting a divorce because they don't love each other anymore."

"Oh, well a divorce is just saying that two people that are married aren't getting along anymore."

The rest of the ride home was mostly silent "Are you and Daddy gonna get an avorce?" Alice asked suddenly.

"No, I love your Daddy very much."

"Good, cause Bella said that now her daddy is moving away but she gets to stay here with her Mommy."

"Bella was sad" Edward stated.

"I bet she was, it's not easy seeing your parents split up."

"I gave her a hug and she said that made her feel better. She even let me lay beside her during naptime at school. I even holded her hand all day."

"That's my boy" I laughed "it's good that your Bella's friend she's a sweet girl. I'm sure things aren't easy for her right now, why don't you see if she wants to get away for a while, she can spend the night at our house."

"Oh, really! Oh thank you Mommy!"

_**Short I know don't kill me**__**‼**__** Its summer and I do have a life**__**‼**__** Ideas are greatly appreciated and REVIEWS**__**‼**___

_**Reviews=updates**__**‼‼‼**_

_**Much love to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Love you all‼ **_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


	32. The Future

_**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. We are going forward in time. If there's a certain outtake you want done don't hesitate to ask! **_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **_

_** Esme POV **_

__Things have been pretty hectic these last few years. Emmett and Rosalie just started Middle School. It pains me to say it but my babies were growing up.

We ended up having to take Alice to a special doctor in Miami because of her size. She wasn't the size she should have been at her age. We were told there was nothing they could do about it, Alice would just be short.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward had started playing Baseball. Alice and Bella joined ballet bet Bella quit after the first recital. Alice still continues to dance and she's even more graceful than she was before.

Rosalie didn't want to be involved in any kind of athletics although after a while she had joined gymnastics and was now a cheerleader at the middle school.

Edward, Jasper and Alice were 5th graders now and I realized I was losing my babies.

I let that thought sit in my head as I drove to the pharmacy.

I wasn't sure if I was pregnant. Although after having 3 kids I was sure I knew the signs.

Alice and Rosalie were enthusiastic when I told them I thought I might be pregnant. They wanted a little sister. I had them promise not to tell the boys because they would tell Carlisle.

I was nervous about this test though. I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant after my miscarriage 2 years ago. The miscarriage was a big shock to everybody, after carrying 3 kids to full term there shouldn't have been any complications.

I grabbed 2 pregnancy tests off the shelf. The same ones I had used with Emmett, Edward and Alice. The kid at the counter looked about 18, his face was covered in acne and he looked like he hadn't washed his hair in weeks.

I hurried home knowing I had about half an hour till Carlisle and the kids came home. Carlisle was coming home early today because we were taking the kids to one of the local water parks.

I used the bathroom upstairs. After taking the test I set them flat on the counter, I sunk towards the floor and leaned back against the door.

"Esme?" I head Carlisle call from somewhere in the house. "Esme?" he called again. I could hear his footsteps as he entered the room and I heard him place his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. When I didn't answer he opened the door slowly. I moved out of the way so he could open it fully. "What's going on?" he asked nervous now.

I jerked my head towards the bathroom counter. I heard his breath catch as he caught sight of the test on the counter. "Are…you?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know" I replied.

Carlisle reached over me to grab the test off the counter. He lowered his arm till all 3 tests were spread out in front of my face. I opened my eyes slowly and started at the stick….3 little pink plus signs stared right back at me.

_**Short I know but it serves its purpose. The first chapter to the new story should be up tomorrow so put me on author alert. I promise to make that one longer. Any outtakes you wanna see? Let me know in your review. Once again, reviews are love! Link to my facebook on my profile **___

_**Love, OWTC **_


End file.
